When Love Comes
by MrsGreyKirkland
Summary: Arthur tidak pernah menyangka dirinya rela menjadi seorang tawanan pemberontak hanya demi sebuah kata; melindungi. Tapi dia memang keras kepala, terlalu keras kepala. Lalu? Bagaimana jika cinta datang? Cardverse!USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When Love Comes**

**Warning: AU. OoC. Cardverse!UsUK**

-o0o-

Matahari bersinar terik. Sinarnya yang angkuh membuat udara sekitar menjadi panas tak tertahankan. Arthur telah terlindung dari panas yang menyengat itu, tapi sekujur tubuhnya tetap basah dan lengket oleh keringat.

Dari jendela kereta, ia dapat melihat prajurit-prajurit yang mengawalnya. Arthur heran. Dengan baju besi yang tebal, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat kepanasan. Di dalam sini saja ia merasa seperti berada di tungku, apalagi di luar?

Udara panas membuatnya jengkel.

Memang, semua orang di sekitarnya pasti mau mengipasi dirinya agar ia merasa sejuk, tapi tetap saja percuma. Ia telah mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas bulunya, tapi yang terkipas hanyalah udara panas. Belum lagi, bajunya yang tebal. Baju semewah ini memang selalu ia impikan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini–baju ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Arthur bersumpah bila ada yang memaksanya mengenakan baju bangsawan yang tebal semacam ini di musim panas lagi, ia akan menolak mentah-mentah tanpa harus berfikir.

Ia merasa heran mengapa para bangsawan mampu mengenakan baju setebal ini di hari yang panas. Beginilah kalau pemuda miskin tiba-tiba mengenakan pakaian formal yang berlapis-lapis. Ia terbiasa mengenakan selapis pakaian dari katun yang kasar. Di udara sepanas apa pun, ia merasa nyaman dengan pakaiannya.

Mungkin karena itulah, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Kalau saja saat ini ia melihat danau atau sungai, ia pasti akan meloncat masuk tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia benar-benar tersiksa dengan panas yang menyengat ini.

Arthur merasa tertipu. Mereka berhasil membujuknya dan kini ia menderita karenanya.

"_Kami mohon demi menyelamatkan―"_

Arthur mendengus kesal teringat kata _menyelamatkan_ itu. Siapa pun yang akan dia selamatkan, dia tidak peduli lagi. Saat ini untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari panas saja, ia tak mampu. _Apalagi menyelamatkan yang lain!?_

Mata hijau miliknya menyendu.

_Menyelamatkan―_

Demi kata itulah ia rela meninggalkan tempatnya yang hijau permai dan subur ke daerah yang panas seperti padang pasir ini.

Belum genap dua puluh empat jam ia pergi, dan kini ia sudah merindukan rumah. Di tempatnya, angin meniupkan daun-daun tetapi di sini, sejauh mata memandang hanya debu saja yang terlihat. Memang tempat tujuannya masih jauh di depan sana, pelayan di sampingnya berkata mereka akan sampai sore nanti―itupun jika perjalanan mereka _memang_ tanpa kendala. Arthur hanya bisa berharap tempat tujuan mereka tidak akan lebih buruk dari ini.

Arthur mendengus.

Ia kurang menyukai aksesoris berupa topi kecil di kepalanya. Selain itu sepertinya dia butuh mandi dan― "WHOA!"

Kereta terhuyung tak stabil beberapa saat―bersama suara pekikan keras kuda penarik di luar sana, lalu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Arthur bertanya kaget pada pelayan di sampingnya, ketika suara gaduh lain terdengar di luar, yang semakin lama semakin jelas. Arthur mengenali suara apa itu. Itu adalah suara pedang yang beradu. Itu pastilah para pemberontak dan sedang ada pertempuran di luar sana!

Baru saja ia akan menengok lewat jendela kereta, sebuah tangan bergetar menahannya. Itu adalah tangan dari pelayan di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat wajah pelayannya itu sudah sepucat kertas.

"J-jangan lakukan itu! Di luar terlalu bahaya."

Arthur mendengus, ingin berkata jika ia sudah tahu situasinya dan itu adalah pemberitahuan tidak penting, tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya menyingkirkan tangan itu. Melalui jendela pintu kereta, Arthur mengintip. Melihat pengawal-pengawalnya jatuh satu per satu. Mereka semua bersimbah darah. Lalu, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di jendela dan mengejutkan mereka. Mulut orang itu berdarah dan ia membelalak pada mereka. Perlahan-lahan tubuh sosok itu merosot terkapar di samping roda kereta, terkapar tak bernyawa bersama tubuh-tubuh sosok lain.

Pemandangan itu membuatnya tidak tahan lagi.

Tanpa menghiraukan larangan dan hal lain, ia membuka pintu kereta lebar-lebar dan melompat keluar.

Apa yang dilihatnya ternyata lebih mengerikan dari perkiraannya. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Darah merah segar membanjiri tanah.

"Masuklah kembali," pelayan yang mengikutinya turun itu memohon, sambil menarik lengan bajunya, "Di sini terlalu bahaya untuk―"

_Bruk!_

Mereka dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang rubuh tepat di pelukan Arthur. Prajurit itu seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakannya, sebuah pedang telah menancap di punggungnya.

Mata hijau itu melotot.

Arthur tertegun merasakan prajurit itu memuntahkan cairan merah pekat ke bahunya, sebelum menyandar sepenuhnya pada tubuhnya, kehilangan kekuatannya―juga nyawanya.

Pedang perak itu dicabut perlahan, kemudian ditaruh dengan santai di atas bahu seorang sosok pemuda di atas sebuah kuda putih. Tidak ada penyesalan apapun di wajah itu. Seakan apa yang baru diperbuat hanyalah hal sepele seperti membunuh seekor lalat pengganggu.

Dengan tangan gemetar Arthur mendudukkan sosok tak bernyawa itu di tanah, menyandar pada kereta kuda di belakangnya. Tak dipedulikan suara sang pelayan yang masih mencoba menariknya menjauh, ditatapnya dengan marah orang itu. "Beraninya kau melakukan itu!" Arthur menggeram murka, "Dasar tidak punya belas kasihan!"

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala sedekit lalu tersenyum sinis.

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak. "Apakah menurutmu nyawa manusia itu sedemikian murahnya!? Apakah bagimu nyawa itu tidak ada harganya!? Bagaimana dengan keluarga yang ditinggalkannya!?" Arthur menjerit dengan nada tinggi, hingga tenggorokannya sakit.

Pemuda itu terkejut melihat air mata di pipi pemuda itu.

"Apakah kau tidak dapat berpikir, _git_!? Bagaimana nasib keluarga yang ditinggalkannya? Apakah kau tidak dapat berpikir betapa sedihnya mereka kalau ia pulang hanya nama!?"

Dari atas kudanya, pemuda itu membungkuk. Tangannya terulur ke wajah Arthur tapi ia menepisnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Pemuda itu tertawa sinis.

Sang pelayan memegang lengan Arthur dengan ketakutan. "S-sebaiknya kita tidak membuatnya marah," bisiknya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak punya belas kasihan?" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berkata, kemudia memasukkan pedang perak panjangnya pada tempatnya. "Kalian beruntung, karena aku tidak membunuh kalian."

Arthur membuang muka kesal, mengusap air mata di pipinya dengan ujung lengan dari pakaiannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul. Lalu―

_HAP!―_

Arthur terkejut tiba-tiba tubuhnya diangkat.

"Lepaskan aku!" serunya marah, "Aku tidak sudi kausentuh, _git_! Lepaskan aku!"

Pemuda itu lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sinis menghadapi rontaan Arthur―yang beban tubuhnya bahkan tak lebih berat dari sekarung beras―sebelum mendudukkan tubuh pemuda itu tepat di depannya. "Sekarang kau adalah tawananku."

Mata hijau itu kembali membulat. Rontaannya berhenti sesaat sebelum kembali menjadi dua kali lebih brutal. "Aku tak sudi menjadi tawanan pembunuh sepertimu, _eejit_! Turunkan aku!"

"Kembalilah pada keluarga majikanmu dan katakana pada mereka _dia_ kini menjadi tawananku," kata pemuda itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Arthur, tak memperdulikan penolakan yang ia peroleh. "Mundur!" perintah pemuda itu lalu ia membawa kudanya berlari ke dalam hutan. Diikuti sosok-sosok asing disekitarnya yang juga mulai menghilang, di telan pepohonan hutan.

Pelayan itu terpaku di tempatnya, jatuh terduduk di tanah. Semua terjadi sangat cepat. Ia masih sukar mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

-o0o-

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Arthur.

Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Ia terus memacu kudanya secepat mungkin menjauhi tempat perkelahian tadi.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Arthur.

Pemuda itu masih tak bergeming.

"Aku bilang―" Arthur menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG, GIT!"

Kuda yang mereka tumpangi bergerak gelisah sesaat sebelum pemuda itu bisa menjinakkannya kembali. Helaan nafas lega terdengar setelahnya. Pemuda itu sudah _cukup_ jengkel mendengarkan rengekan dan menghadapi kekeraskepalaan pemuda yang menjadi tawanannya itu sedari tadi. "Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini." Ancamnya.

Arthur tidak takut pada ancaman itu. "Lebih baik ditinggal di sini daripada duduk di dekat pembunuh sepertimu, _git_!"

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum sinis dan malah semakin mempererat pelukan, saat ia memacu kuda lebih cepat.

Arthur marah besar. Ia membenci tubuhnya yang kurus kecil. Kalau ia gemuk, pemuda itu takkan dengan mudah mengangkatnya ke kudanya. Kuda itu juga pasti kelelahan berlari sambil membawanya.

"Dasar pengecut!" gerutunya. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Melihat pemuda itu diam saja, Arthur semakin gencar melontarkan kejengkelannya. "Pembunuh! Sadis! Tidak tahu aturan! Kasar! Tidak punya hati! Penakut! Licik! Kejam!"

Kediaman pemuda itu membuat Arthur semakin bersuka ria dengan kejengkelannya. Ia semakin lantang menyemburkan ejekan-ejekannya.

"Manusia berdarah dingin, amoral, asusila, penipu, penakut, lemah, lamban―"

Orang-orang yang mengikuti mereka terheran-heran mendengar serentetan kata yang terus meluncur dari mulut mungil itu.

Perhatian mereka membuat Arthur semakin senang dan bersemangat untuk meneruskan.

"Penculik. Tidak punya hati. Kasar―"

Segala macam kata yang terlintas di benaknya, disebutkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak peduli apakah ia sudah mengatakannya. Ia juga tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang semakin tertarik mendengarnya.

Bahkan, ia tidak lagi mempedulikan pemuda di dekatnya yang diejeknya tanpa henti.

"Payah. Tuli. Bodoh―"

"Cukup!" akhirnya kesabaran pemuda itu habis.

Kata-kata yang penuh kemarahan itu tidak membuat si pemuda tawanan diam. Ia terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Lemah. Tidak berguna―"

"Apakah ejekan-ejekanmu itu belum cukup?"

"Belum!" sahut Arthur lantang. "Kau memang manusia kejam yang berdarah dingin dan pengecut! Kau pembunuh paling kejam dari yang terkejam! Kau lebih kejam daripada si serigala itu!―"

"AKU BILANG CUKUP!" bentaknya tak mau kalah. Nafas pemuda itu memburu, kemarahannya mulai tersulut. "Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku akan menunjukkan padamu bagaimana kejamnya aku."

"Lakukan saja dan aku akan menganggap kau tidak pantas menjadi pahlawan rakyat!" tantang Arthur.

"Bungkam saja dia, Alfred!" pemuda lain dengan rambut keperakan memanasi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Alfred, tersenyum kecil. "Jangan khawatir, Gill, aku masih bisa menanganinya."

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa! Kau takkan bisa membungkamku," ucap Arthur, penuh nada sombong.

"Kau menantangku?"

Mata hijau berkilau bak batu emerald Arthur bersirat tajam. Sinar matanya menampakkan kemarahannya yang meluap-luap. Wajahnya menantang penuh keberanian.

Alfred tersenyum kejam. Matanya seperti menyimpan rahasia yang sangat kejam.

"Kaupikir aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?" ejek Arthur, "Tatapan milik pengecut sepertimu tidak patut ditakuti! Kau hanya berani menculik orang untuk dijadikan sandra dan membunuh yang tak berdaya! Kau tidak pantas menjadi pejuang rakyat!"

"Kau yang membuatku melakukannya, jangan salahkan aku," desis Alfred kejam. Lalu―

_BUGH―_

Suatu hantaman keras mengenai perut Arthur.

Arthur terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga pemuda itu berani meninju perutnya. Arthur menatap Alfred dengan penuh kemarahan dan mendesiskan kata "Pengecut!" dengan geram sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Akhirnya dia diam juga," kata Gillbret, yang kini menyamai langkah kuda Alfred, "Kukira aku harus mendengar ocehannya sepanjang jalan. Tak kukira ada yang lebih cerewet dari Eliz. Tapi aku lebih tak menduga kau akan membungkamnya dengan cara seperti itu. Itu sangat _awesome, man_." Pemuda berambut perak itu tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak mau, Gill. Tapi orang-orang seperti dia sekali-kali harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak angkuh seperti itu."

Gillbert menatap Arthur yang kini tergolek lemas di pelukan Alfred. "Kalau ia diam seperti ini, ia kelihatan manis," katanya sambil nyengir.

"Mulutnya lebih tajam dari pisau manapun," bantah Alfred.

"Kalau orang melihatnya saat ia seperti ini, ia takkan menduga kalau pemuda ini punya ratusan, ribuan bahkan mungkin jutaan kata yang lebih tajam dari pisau."

Alfred tiba-tiba tertawa. "Dia pasti titisan bajak laut," katanya.

-o0o-

Arthur terbangun oleh rasa sakit di perutnya. Samar-samar ia ingat seorang pemuda menaikkannya dengan paksa ke atas kuda, kemudian membawanya pergi. Pemuda itu pula yang menawannya dan meninjunya.

Kemarahannya bangkit lagi ketika teringat kekasaran dan kekejaman pemuda yang bernama Alfred itu. Sekarang tidak hanya perutnya yang sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit.

Dalam kegelapan yang pekat ini, Arthur sulit mengenali posisinya. Tetapi, Arthur dapat merasakan dinding dan lantai batu yang menjadi sandaran tubuhnya.

Arthur merasakan perih di pergelangan tangan dan kakinya. Tanpa perlu melihatnya, Arthur yakin ia diikat kuat-kuat.

Arthur tersenyum sinis. "Rupanya ia takut aku kabur," katanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan penuh kepuasan. Dengan tangan dan kaki terikat kuat-kuat, Arthur mencoba duduk. Walau tangannya terasa perih setiap ia menggerakkannya, Arthur tak mau menyerah.

Setelah berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Arthur menempelkan telinga di dinding dan mencoba mengenali suasana di luar.

Arthur jengkel. Ia sama sekali tidak dapat mendengar apa-apa. Rupanya dinding batu itu sangat tebal.

Arthur menarik kedua kakinya merapat ke badannya dan mendesah panjang.

Kemudian dalam heningnya Arthur kembali merenung. Entah untuk alasan apa ia mau melakukan semua ini pada awalnya. Sekarang ia sendiri yang merasakan akibat dari pilihannya. Walaupun ini untuk menyelamatkan orang lain, ia takkan mendapat hadiah atas pengorbanannya ini.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

Arthur silau melihat cahaya obor yang muncul tiba-tiba di pintu masuk. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang pemuda berdiri di ambang pintu. Berdiri menjulang dengan wajah tersinari cahaya kejinggaan dari obor di tangannya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," pemuda itu mendekatinya, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut aku, pangeran ingin berbicara denganmu."

Arthur menepis dengan kasar tangan pemuda itu. "Katakan padanya aku tidak sudi menemuinya."

"Kau memang sekasar yang mereka katakan," komentar pemuda itu, "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menghadapi kemarahanku."

"Silakan," kata Arthur sinis, "Aku juga ingin tahu pemuda selemah kau bisa marah seperti apa."

Hinaan Arthur tepat mengenai sasaran. Pemuda itu naik pitam dan berkata lantang, "Aku ingin tahu apakah kau masih keras kepala kalau aku tidak memberimu makan malam."

"Silakan," balas Arthur dengan senyum manis, "Seminggu tidak makan pun tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku semakin senang karena ajal makin cepat mendatangiku. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di dekat orang-orang pengecut seperti kalian."

Arthur mendengar geraman pemuda itu sebelum ia membanting pintu keras-keras. Tapi dia masih mempertahankan sikap tenangnya. Arthur tersenyum puas akan hasil tindakannya. Di saat ia marah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang dapat membuatnya gentar. Pemuda itu salah kalau menduga ia akan memohon-mohon bila tidak diberi makan. Mereka semua salah kalau menduga ia akan menderita karena lapar.

Ia bukan orang kaya yang selalu makan kenyang tiga kali sehari. Setiap hari dalam kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah makan kenyang. Bahkan, tidak jarang ia tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Makanan termurah pun bagi keluarganya adalah sangat mahal. Untuk dapat memperoleh semangkuk makanan, mereka harus berusaha mati-matian. Bahkan, sering mereka terpaksa meminjam uang pada tetangga. Atau berburu seharian untuk makan malam hari itu.

Mereka salah kalau mengira ia tidak tahan dengan siksaan seperti ini. Baginya siksaan seperti ini tidak ada sepersepuluh penderitaan yang telah dialaminya.

Kehidupannya jauh lebih menderita daripada duduk terikat seperti ini. Satu hari baginya bisa terasa seperti satu musim kemarau panjang.

Walau ia tidak bebas setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan atap rumah yang seperti akan terbang bila tertiup angin, dinding kayu yang siap roboh sewaktu-waktu, ataupun atap rumah yang selalu bocor dalam hujan deras.

Keadaan Arthur saat ini jauh lebih baik daripada dulu. Dulu ia tidak punya bantal yang empuk untuk tidur mau pun kasur yang nyaman. Kini pun ia tidak punya tetapi baju tebalnya masih dapat digunakannya sebagai alas tidur sekaligus bantal.

Duduk di atas lantai batu dengan pakaian tebal ini, Arthur merasa seperti duduk di kursi yang _agak_ empuk.

Ya, benar. Arthur sedang menghibur dirinya. Dan memang beginilah cara dia.

Arthur menutup matanya dan tersenyum puas. Ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana mereka menelantarkannya.

Mereka tahu perannya sangat penting untuk menekan kekuasaan Raja Spades yang kejam. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu ia bukan sang pangeran bangsawan yang mereka incar itu. Ia hanya berperan sebagai dia.

Saat ini sang pangeran sedang bersenang-senang di kerajaannya dan mungkin sedang berpesta. Pangeran yang dikabarkan menjadi pengganti Raja Spades itu sangat penting bagi para pemberontak ini untuk menekan Raja Spades, tirani yang kejam.

Selama mereka tidak tahu siapa dia, mereka pasti tidak berani menelantarkannya. Mereka pasti tahu menelantarkannya sama saja dengan menggagalkan rencana mereka yang bagus.

Arthur benar-benar puas menyadari semua kunci penting dalam rencana mereka ada padanya. Ia puas dapat dengan leluasa menumpahkan semua kemurkaannya atas kekejian mereka yang telah membunuh pengawal-pengawalnya.

Mereka boleh saja membenci Raja Spades, tetapi mereka tidak berhak membunuh bawahan Raja Spades. Para prajurit itu belum tentu menyanjung Raja sepenuhnya. Kalau bukan demi nyawa dan keluarga, mereka pasti telah melawan Raja.

Raja Spades memang kejam tetapi belum tentu bawahannya juga kejam. Mereka bertindak menurut perintah Raja yang jauh lebih kejam dari serigala itu. Raja yang tega membunuh putra kandungnya sendiri.

Arthur tidak dapat memaafkan Alfred dan teman-temannya yang ternyata sama kejamnya dengan Raja Spades.

Kemarahannya akan mempersulit mereka mencapai tujuannya. Arthur tidak akan membuat segalanya menjadi mudah bagi mereka. Tidak peduli apa pun ancaman mereka.

Arthur tersenyum sinis―

Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh meragukan kekeraskepalaan miliknya.

-o0o-

Suara ramai di luar membangunkan Arthur dari tidurnya. Udara pagi yang sejuk membuat Arthur merasa lebih segar. Tetapi udara dingin itu tidak dapat menyurutkan api kemarahan di dada Arthur.

Cahaya matahari pagi menerobos jendela kecil menembus kegelapan ruang kecil yang lembab itu.

Dengan susah payah, Arthur berusaha berdiri dan mengintip suasana di luar melalui jendela kecil yang hanya cukup bagi sepasang mata untuk mengintip ke luar itu.

Arthur tersenyum sinis melihat terali jendela yang rapat dan kokoh itu. "Mereka benar-benar khawatir aku kabur," katanya sinis.

Pemandangan di luar yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan bayangannya. Orang-orang tua muda, laki-laki wanita berlalu lalang di luar. Yang wanita sibuk membuat sarapan dengan tungku api unggun. Sementara itu para pemuda menyerahkan hewan-hewan hasil buruan mereka untuk dimasak. Anak-anak berlari-lari dengan senang.

Tenda-tenda tempat mereka tidur tampak rapuh. Peralatan masak mereka yang sederhana menunjukkan sulitnya hidup mereka. Baju mereka kusam, compang-camping bahkan kekecilan. Semua itu menampakkan kemiskinan mereka.

Arthur mendesah panjang.

"Kau puas melihat mereka?"

Arthur memalingkan kepala mendengar kata-kata sinis itu tetapi ia segera membuang pandangannya ketika mengetahui Alfred yang mengajaknya bicara. Daripada berbicara dengannya, Arthur lebih senang mengawasi kehidupan mereka yang jauh lebih menderita dari dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang keras kepala. Tidak salah kalau Ludwig tidak memberimu makan malam," kata Alfred sinis, "Aku benar-benar ingin tahu sekeras apa kepalamu itu."

Arthur tidak takut menghadapi ancaman itu. Ia menghadap Alfred dan tersenyum manis.

Alfred menggeram, merasa terhina karena ancamannya dianggap remeh. "Jika itu maumu," Alfred berbicara dengan nada rendah. "Mari kita lihat saja sebera kau akan bertahan dengan semua keangkuhanmu itu." Mata biru _shappire_ itu berkilat, menunjukkan seberapa serius kata-kata yang barusan ia ucapkan.

Arthur tidak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar ancaman itu. Baginya yang saat ini sedang murka, ancaman itu hanya angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup wajahnya. "_Wanker_," ujarnya santai.

Arthur cukup yakin jika mereka tidak akan menelantarkannya. Mereka cukup pintar untuk mengetahui pentingnya dirinya dalam rencana mereka. Ia adalah pion penting untuk men-skakmat-kan sang raja tirani Spades. Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari mereka telah tertipu.

Alfred pergi dengan menutup pintu keras di belakangnya dan itu malah membuat Arthur semakin senang―tertawa hingga suara tawa riangnya bergema di dinding-dinding lembab tempat ia ditawan. Arthur puas bisa membuat Alfred marah besar. Ia puas dapat membalaskan dendamnya.

Kemudian, setelah ia sudah berhasil menghentikan tawanya, barulah samar-samar Arthur mendengar suara ribut di luar. Ia tahu orang-orang itu mengira ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Walau ia terikat, bukan berarti ia tidak bebas untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya. Ia dibesarkan sebagai burung yang bebas terbang ke mana saja. Ia ditempa dalam suasana yang serba sulit. Ia dibentuk menjadi pemuda kuat yang tak kenal takut.

Tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengikatnya, termasuk tali kasar yang terbuat dari sabut kelapa ini. Simpul ikatan di kaki maupun tangannya sangat erat dan terlihat sukar dibuka. Tetapi, Arthur tidak mau putus asa sebelum mencoba.

Dengan gerak tangannya yang terbatas, Arthur berusaha melepaskan ikatan kakinya yang menyiksa kulit kakinya. Tangannya terasa perih tiap kali ia menggerakkannya tetapi Arthur tidak mau berhenti berusaha.

Pekerjaan yang mula-mula terasa membosankan lama kelamaan mejadi kesibukan yang menyenangkan Arthur. Ia merasa seperti bermain dengan teka-teki yang rumit.

Kekasaran mereka padanya membuat Arthur semakin ingin mempersulit mereka.

Arthur merasa kepanasan. Ia menyeka keringat di dahinya. Saat itulah jeritan kecil terlontar dari mulutnya. Arthur terpana melihat darah di tangannya. Usahanya untuk membuka ikatan kakinya ternyata membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka oleh tali kasar itu.

Dipandanginya darah yang masih mengalir itu. Dalam hati ia berkata, "Mereka terlalu khawatir hingga bertindak sekejam ini."

Lagi. Arthur mencoba menghibur dirinya.

Saat ini yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menanti matahari yang menyinari ruangan itu mengeringkan darahnya.

Arthur bersandar di dinding sambil mengawasi darahnya yang perlahan-lahan mengering dan meninggalkan noda di pakaiaannya. Noda darah kering di kain sutra sangat sulit dihilangkan. Mereka pasti marah karenanya. Pakaian mewah ini telah ternoda oleh darahnya.

Arthur mengejek dirinya sendiri yang mau melakukan semua ini. Pengorbanannya yang besar ini tidak akan mendapat hadiah apa-apa tetapi ia mau dan _tengah_ melakukannya sebagian rencananya.

Dalam keheningan itu―sembari dia merasakan rasa sakit di tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, Arthur menyadari keadaan di luar lebih sepi dari tadi. Ia mengintip keluar.

Matahari telah tinggi. Api-api unggun telah dimatikan. Para wanita duduk bergerombol sambil mengerjakan sesuatu. Anak-anak bermain tiada henti. Tetapi, para pemuda tidak nampak seorang pun. Ia bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka pergi.

"Inikah orang yang berani menghina Alfred?"

Arthur membalikkan badan.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan wajah dibingkat rambut hitam legam juga poni di kening menatap dingin Arthur, memberikan kesan dengan penuh keangkuhan. Manik serupa kelereng hitam kelamnya menyiratkan rasa jijik. "Kau beruntung Alfred tidak membunuhmu," ujarnya.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya ada salah paham di sini. Karena sebaliknya―" kata Arthur tenang, "Aku justru merasa lebih beruntung mati daripada harus bertemu pemuda sepengecut dia."

"Berani benar kau―" geram pemuda itu, masih dengan nada dingin menusuk miliknya. Kemudian pemuda itu mengulas senyum tipis yang _cukup_ membuat Arthur menggigil. "Baik, aku akan menuruti permintaanmu jika begitu." Kemudian pemuda itu menengokkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang dan berkata, "Bawa kembali makanannya."

"Tapi, Kiku, kita diperintahkan―"

"Untuk apa kita khawatir," potong pemuda itu tenang, berbalik keluar. "Dia sendiri yang berkata jika dia ingin mati."

"Tapi Alfred―"

"Alfred tidak ada di sini."

Arthur tertawa geli, tawa yang semakin lama semakin mengeras. Tawanya memenuhi ruang kecil itu dan membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Kiku tadi menatapnya lama. Sebelum berbalik―bersama orang dengan nampan tadi―dan memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi, lalu pergi.

Sekali lagi, Arthur, sendirian tertawa hanya ditemani dinding-dinding beku.

-o0o-

Sinar menyilaukan yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu membuat Arthur terjaga. Arthur yang duduk―tadinya menyandar pada dinding―menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya tidak goyah. Masih sama seperti saat ia pertama kali di bawa ke sini.

"Dasar kau―" pintu di buka lebih lebar dan sosok itu masuk.

Arthur mengenali pemuda berambut perak itu sebagai salah satu pemberontak yang terlibat dalam penculikannya tempo hari.

"Kerjaanmu hanya tidur saja. Sangat tidak _awesome_."

Arthur tidak menghiraukannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga ia disekap dalam ruangan lembab ini dan artinya sudah dua hari ia tidak makan dan harus menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Pemuda itu perlahan mendekati tempatnya. Dari tampilannya, Arthur dapat menduga jika ia dan beberapa lainnya pasti baru tiba dari perburuan. Pemuda itu masih menyandang kapak berburunya. Wajahnya tampak kotor dan lelah.

Pemuda itu mendekati Arthur. "Pangeran ingin bertemu denganmu."

Saat ini Arthur mungkin saja kehabisan tenaga. Seluruh tenaganya digunakannya untuk menahan lapar dan sakit. Tetapi, kemarahannya belum surut. Kemarahan itulah yang membuatnya mampu menempis tangan pemuda itu kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak sudi!" kata Arthur tajam.

Ia masih Arthur yang keras kepala, sama seperti tiga hari lalu.

Sosok itu berjongkok tepat di depannya, terlihat menggigit bagian dalam sebelah pipinya saat mengamatinya lekat. "Jangan memaksaku bertindak kasar padamu."

Arthur menatap tajam pemuda itu sebagai balasan atas ancamannya.

Gillbert mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Arthur, tapi sekali lagi tangannya tertepis bersamaan dengan Arthur yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Geram, Gillbert meraih dagu Arthur kasar dan mengeratkan cengkramannya. Memalingkan wajah Arthur agar melihat tepat ke arahnya. "Aku serius. Aku bisa saja―"

"Gill," suara seseorang datang dari arah belakangnya.

Arthur menoleh lewat bahu Gillbert dan mendapati Alfred ada di sana.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu membawakan dia padaku," katanya.

"Ups." Gillbert seketika melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri, berbalik pergi. Dia menepuk pundak Alfred saat keduanya berpapasan di dekat pintu. "Kau urus dia sendiri, _Prince_. Aku akan kembali saat dia tidur, karena sepertinya hanya pada saat itu dia bisa jadi _awesome_. Kkk~"

"Baiklah serahkan padaku." Alfred menatapnya tajam. "Tapi kau harus berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan sepertu itu, Gill."

Gillbert pergi sambil mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas. Entah mengerti atau tidak jika perkataan tadi merupakan sebuah ancaman.

Baru setelah sosok itu pergi, Alfred mengalihkan pandang pada Arthur yang duduk tepat di depannya. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menggaruk rambut pirangnya yang tidak gatal. "Sudah kuduga untuk mengatasimu, aku harus turun tangan sendiri," kata Alfred. "Dengar, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Arthur membuang muka, tidak bergeming barang sedikit.

"Sebaiknya kau menurutiku, kau sudah merasakan bagaimana akibatnya bersikap congkak seperti itu di depanku."

Sayangnya, Arthur adalah pemuda yang tak kenal takut.

"Kau ini benar-benar―" geram Alfred.

Lalu Alfred mengangkat Arthur. Seperti seseorang memanggul karung beras.

"Turunkan aku, _git_!" protes Arthur, memukul Alfred dengan sisa tenaga tersisa miliknya. "Turunkan! Aku tidak sudi kau sentuh!"

Alfred tidak mempedulikan teriakan Arthur. Ia terus membawa Arthur hingga menaiki tangga, menuju ke ruangan pribadinya di tingkat dua.

"Turunkan aku!" seru Arthur tanpa henti dalam suara kering. Tangannya yang terikat erat terus memukul dada Alfred dan membuat darah segar kembali mengalir. Tetapi, Arthur tidak peduli lagi. Ia hanya ingin Alfred menurunkannya.

Akhirnya Alfred menurunkan Arthur. Ia mendudukkan Arthur di tepi pembaringan.

"Sekarang kita sudah jauh dari orang-orang. Di sini tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita, kau bisa mengatakan apa yang membuatmu terus membangkang dan tidak mau bekerja sama."

Arthur tidak mau berbicara apa pun. Ia membuang muka.

"Kau tahu―demi manusia paling sabar di dunia ini―aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Dan aku tidak sudi," akhirnya Arthur menyahut.

"Kau harus," kata Alfred berbahaya, "Aku akan membuatmu mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Aku tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan pengecut sepertimu!" seru Arthur, "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik kau tidak memberiku makan sama sekali! Dua hari lagi tidak makan, tidak masalah bagiku. Sebaliknya, aku senang. Aku lebih cepat mati."

Alfred tiba-tiba mencengkeram kedua lengan Arthur.

Arthur mendorong tubuh Alfred kuat-kuat. "Daripada berbicara denganmu, lebih baik aku mati!"

Mata Alfred menangkap noda darah di tangan Arthur. Ia menangkap tangan pemuda itu dan terkejut melihat darah segar di pergelangannya. Manik_ shappire_ miliknya membesar.

"Terkejut?" ejek Arthur, "Mengapa terkejut melihat hasil kekasaranmu?"

Alfred diam saja. Ia mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari sakunya dan memotong simpul ikatan tangan Arthur. Sorot matanya terlihat penuh penyesalan melihat tangan Arthur yang terluka.

"Puas?"

"Kalau ini dapat membuatmu jera, aku puas," jawab Alfred, "Tapi kau, kau tidak jera, bukan?"

Arthur menjawabnya dengan senyum nakal.

"Tunggu di sini," kata Alfred, "_Kuperingatkan kau untuk tidak mencoba untuk kabur kemanapun_." Alfred menekankan seluruh kata pada kalimat itu. Memastikan maksudnya cukup jelas untuk dipahami orang terbodoh sekalipun.

Arthur tersenyum sinis ketika Alfred meninggalkan kamar. Bisa dipastikan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu Kiku telah melanggar perintahya. Ia tampak terkejut ketika ia mengatakan dua hari lagi tidak diberi makan, ia tidak apa-apa.

Arthur melihat jendela terbuka lebar dan di bawah sana yang tampak hanya beberapa anak kecil. Ia yakin mereka tidak akan tahu kalau saat ini ia kabur, tetapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Pembalasan amarahnya belum selesai.

Tak lama kemudian Arthur mendengar langkah-langkah kaki mendekat.

Alfred datang dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang, yang langsung menghampiri dan melihat lukanya. "Kenapa bisa sampai begini, Al? Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk jangan berlaku kasar pada siapapun―apalagi pemuda semanis ini!" Wanita itu beralih dari tangan terluka Arthur ke Alfred. Berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi marah yang tidak enak.

"Ludwig yang mengikat tangannya bukan aku," balas Alfred tak terima.

"Tapi kau yang memerintahkannya!"

"Bukan salahku jika pemuda keras kepala itu tak bisa berhenti bergerak lalu melukai tangannya sendiri, Eliz."

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan mendorong dada Alfred dengan telunjuknya. "Tetap kau yang salah Alfred F. Jones!" nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau yang menculiknya, Jones! Demi Tuhan! Dari awal kau penjahatnya!"

Kata-kata itu seperti anak panah yang melesat sukses menuju tujuan, dan tujuannya adalah memojokkan Alfred. Alfred langsung melebarkan matanya kemudian membuat ekspresi kalah. "Oh, sial," umpatnya. "Aku memang tak pernah bisa menang berkata-kata darimu, Eliz."

"Ha, itu kau tahu."

"Kalian―"Arthur langsung membuat raut bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

Perdebatan itu seketika berhenti. Dua pasang mata berbeda warna kini menatap Arthur. Sepertinya baru sadar akan keberadaan sosoknya di sana.

Eliz tersenyum lembut. Kembali mendekati Arthur dan meraih tangannya untuk melihat luka-lukanya. "Maaf karena perlakuan si Jones itu, Arthur," ujarnya lembut. Sambil terus mengobati Arthur yang semakin bingung dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Namaku Elizaveta. Kau bisa memanggilku Eliz."

Arthur mengerjap dan mengangguk ragu. Eliz kembali terfokus mengobati luka-luka di tangan Arthur hingga selesai dengan membalutnya.

Sedangkan Alfred yang sedari tadi diam mematung, memandangi mereka sedikit lebih lama, sebelum berbalik pergi, ke luar ruangan tanpa sepatah kata. Dan Arthur bisa melihat raut kemarahan di wajah itu sekilas.

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When Love Comes**

**Warning: AU. Ooc. Cardverse!USUK**

-o0o-

Alfred berjalan dengan langkah cepat, rasa kesal sedang menguasai dirinya saat ini. Tak jauh dari sana, beberapa pemuda sedang berkumpul. Tanpa berfikir ia mendekat. "Di mana Ludwig?" tanyanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang ia butuhkan, Alfred kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan tujuan yang lebih pasti. Di lihatnya pemuda bertubuh tinggi kekar itu tengah berbincang dengan pemuda lain.

"Ludwig," panggil Alfred.

Ludwig menoleh dan sosok bersamanya pamit dan berjalan pergi saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Katakan, atas dasar apa kau mengikat Arthur begitu erat? Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk menjaganya untuk tidak kabur." Tuding Alfred. "Dan apakah benar, kau tidak memberinya makan seperti selama dua hari ini?" tuding Alfred.

"_Prince_, kata Anda, pemuda ini berbahaya dan harus dijaga ketat. Saya pikir dengan diikat erat, ia tidak akan kabur―"

"Ikatanmu membuat tangannya terluka," Alfred memotong. "Dan tentang makan malam?"

Ludwig mengangguk. "Memang aku yang membawakan makanannya kemarin lusa. Tapi dia begitu keras kepala dan membuatku marah."

Alfred dapat memahami yang satu itu. Lidah Arthur memang tajam, ia sudah cukup merasakan ketajaman dari tiap kata-kata ejekan yang dilayangkan pemuda itu. "Kau tahu sendiri jika dia adalah bagian penting dari rencana kita. Dan kau malah sengaja tak memberinya makan dua hari berturut-turut agar dia mati?" Alfred menumpahkan kekecewaannya, "Jika saja aku tidak bersikeras menemuinya maka mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu dan dia bisa benar-benar mati."

"Tunggu sebentar, _Prince_." Ludwig memasang raut bingung. "Aku _memang_ bertugas membawakan makanan padanya kemarin lusa. Tapi setelah itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ikut bersama kelompok perburuan denganmu, ingat? Dan kita baru saja kembali pagi ini." Kata Ludwig.

Alfred yang kali ini memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu siapa―?"

"Aku."

Suara bernada dingin terdengar dari belakang dan keduanya menoleh, mendapati Kiku di sana, berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Aku yang bertugas membawakan makanan untuknya."

"Kiku?" heran Alfred. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, ekspresinya terkejut dania juga kehilangan kata-katanya. Dari sekian banyak orang, Alfred tak menyangka orang itu adalah pemuda itu. "Kenapa Kiku―?"

"Dia yang memintanya. Dia sendiri yang bilang ingin mati."

"Kiku―"

"Dia menghinamu," potong Kiku. Ia membuang muka, tidak mampu menatap wajah Alfred yang menatapnya dengan ekspresinya saat ini. "Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Alfred menghela nafasnya lelah. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi untukku," pinta Alfred. Ia menatap Kiku dengan seulas senyum maklum. Ia tahu pemuda bersurai itu hitam itu memiliki sikap hormat berlebihan padanya semenjak Alfred menyelamatkannya kurang lebih setahun lalu. Ia sudah berkata padanya untuk melupakannya saja―karena menyelamatkan orang memang kepribadiaannya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda tidak begitu saja mau menerimanya. "Hinaannya tidak akan membuatku mati, Kiku."

-o0o-

Arthur sedang _mencoba_ menikmati makanannya saat ini. Eliz pamit pergi setelah merawat seluruh luka-lukanya dan tak lama kemudian seorang wanita lain datang, membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Ini adalah makanan pertama yang masuk ke perut Arthur setelah hampir dua hari tiga malam berlalu, dan tentu itu membuatnya antusias. Meskipun itu hanya berupa sup jagung dan beberapa potong roti keras. Meski jujur, ia sedikit kesusahan mengangkat sendoknya karena perihnya luka pada tangannya selalu terasa.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan Arthur tiba-tiba saja kehilangan selera makannya saat melihat pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru, masuk. Siapa lagi? Itu Alfred.

Alfred mendekat kea rah Arthur dan pandangannya langsung jatuh pada tangannya yang terbalut perban. Ia mendesah panjang. Merasa bersalah karena menjadi penyebab terciptanya luka-luka di tangan pemuda itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu hal ini."

Arthur terlalu jengkel untuk menanggapi. Ia kembali mencoba menyuapkan makanannya tapi sekali lagi rasa perih itu menghambatnya―membuatnya meringis perlahan.

Alfred yang melihat hal itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Arthur , mengambil alih sendok di tangan Arthur dan menyendokkan sup jagung itu lalu mengarahkannya tepat di depan bibir Arthur. Membuat isyarat agar Arthur membuka mulutnya.

Tapi Arthur tidak bergeming.

"Aku hanya mau membantumu makan," kata Alfred.

Pemuda itu malah melayangkan tatapannya yang tajam pada Alfred sebagai balasan dari kata-katanya.

Alfred geram, menaruh kembali sendoknya karena lagi-lagi niat baiknya tidak disambut. "Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu keras kepala seperti ini? Apakah kau sama sekali tidak lapar?" Suasana hening hingga Alfred berkata dengan lelah, "Jika kau masih marah karena semua kelakuanku tempo hari, aku minta maaf. _Kau puas_?" Kesan jengkel terdengar jelas di dua kata terakhir.

Arthur tetap mematung.

_Dasar pemuda bebal_―

"Baik kalau kau tidak mau makan, itu sama sekali tak merugikanku. Aku langsung saja berbicara mengapa aku menculikmu," kata Alfred, sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Semua orang di kerajaan ini tahu setelah Raja Spades meninggal, kau akan menjadi penggantinya. Putra Mahkota sudah lama meninggal dan satu-satunya orang yang berkerabat dekat dengan Raja adalah kau."

Melihat ada selaan apapun dari lawan bicaranya Alfred melanjutkan.

"Sebagai calon pengganti Raja, kedudukanmu sangat penting dan Raja pasti memperhatikan keselamatanmu. Itulah yang ingin kumanfaatkan darimu. Raja Spades sangat kejam, kau telah melihat sendiri bagaimana sulitnya hidup rakyat karena ketamakan dan kekejamannya."

"Hidup orang-orang di tempat ini masih lebih baik daripada orang-orang miskin lainnya. Di sini mereka masih dapat makan dengan teratur tetapi tidak dengan yang lain. Kami semua menderita karena pajak yang banyak dan terlalu tinggi."

"Bertahun-tahun aku telah menanti kesempatan seperti ini dan aku takkan melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku ingin kerjasamamu untuk menekan Raja Spades. Kalau aku berhasil, Raja Spades akan digulingkan dan aku akan membentuk pemerintahan yang lebih baik daripada yang sekarang."

"Aku ingin kesejahteraan rakyat ditingkatkan, pajak-pajak diturunkan dan dihapus―"

Gagasan-gagasan Alfred dipotong oleh tawa Arthur.

"Apa yang lucu?" ujar Alfred tersinggung.

Arthur berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Ide-idemu bagus. Sayangnya, aku bukan dia."

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Alfred tidak percaya.

"Aku bukan _sosok kerabat dekat Raja_ yang kaumaksud," ulang Arthur tegas. Merasakan kesenangan saat melihat raut kaget dan tak percaya di wajah pemuda di depannya. Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Apa maksudmu?"Alfred berdiri tersentak dari kursinya. Tangannya menghentak meja. "Jangan bercanda!"

Arthur mengangkat bahunya santai. "Kau memang pandai tetapi masih terlalu mudah untuk ditipu. Aku hanya pion pengganti. Aku dimanfaatkan untuk memancing kau agar menangkapku."

Alfred memicingkan matanya. "Kau pikir aku _bisa_ kautipu?"

"Sayangnya―" Arthur membuat ekspresi pura-pura menyesal, "Kau _telah_ tertipu."

Raut kekagetan Alfred perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi geram. "Kalau kau pikir aku bisa kautipu dengan kata-kata itu, kau salah."

"Kalau kau tidak mempercayaiku, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri di kediaman mereka. Dan, kau akan menemukan saat ini sang calon Raja bahkan sedang bersenang-senang di pestanya." Arthur menyeringai dan berujar santai, "Sementara kau di sini, terbodohi dan merasa kemenangan ada di pihakmu setelah menangkap orang yang salah."

"Berhenti membuat. Jika kau bukan dia. Lalu siapa kau?"

"Aku? Aku ini bukan siapa-siapa kecuali orang yang melayani calon Raja. Aku hanya sedang tidak beruntung karena memperoleh kepercayaannya untuk melakukan rencana ini. Dan harus bertemu dengan orang sepertimu."

Rahang Alfred mengeras, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Tanpa kata-kata balasan untuk Arthur, Alfred menuju pintu dan berseru memanggil seseorang. "Bawa dia kembali ke selnya dan panggil Ludwig kemari!"

Seorang prajurit datang tepat setelahnya.

"Tunggu dulu," sahut Arthur . Pemuda itu merenggut pena dan beberapa lembar kertas di meja kerja Alfred lalu berjalan ke pintu. Menyadari Alfred menatapnya, Arthur berkata tenang, "Kau dapat mengawasiku kalau kau curiga aku bisa kabur hanya dengan sebuah pena dan kertas."

"Pergi," kata Alfred acuh.

Arthur merasa senang. Alfred tampak marah sekali tetapi itu tidak lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan pekerjaan yang akan dilakukannya. Sekarang ia tidak akan merasa bosan berada di dalam selnya yang pengap dan lembab itu.

Dua hari berada di sel itu cukup membuat Arthur tahu bagaimana kehidupan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dari pengamatannya, Arthur tahu di siang hari saat semua pekerjaan telah usai, para wanita biasanya berkumpul sambil memintal benang. Mereka masih memintal dengan tangan sedangkan Arthur tahu alat untuk memintal. Penduduk tempat ia berasal adalah pemintal benang. Mereka memintal dengan alat sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Dan beruntungnya, meskipun Arthur bukan seorang wanita, ia pernah belajar menggunakan alat itu dan juga, terimakasih pada kepandaiannya, karena ia merasa dapat membuat satu alat yang seperti itu.

Arthur ingin sekali membantu mereka yang hidupnya lebih sulit dan menderita daripada dia sendiri. Ia ingin membagi kepandaiannya dengan orang-orang itu agar mereka dapat hidup lebih baik. Dari pengamatannya pula Arthur tahu anak-anak tidak memperoleh ilmu. Hanya sesekali saja mereka memperoleh pengajaran.

Walau hidup mereka sulit, kakak-kakaknya tetap berupaya agar ia memperoleh ilmu sebagai bekal kehidupannya kelak. Pastor di desa mereka sangat baik. Ia menampung semua anak yang tidak mampu dan memberinya pendidikan secara cuma-cuma. Sekarang Arthur ingin meniru Pastor itu. Anak-anak itulah yang kelak akan menggantikan mereka yang kini sudah tua. Apa jadinya kerajaan ini kalau anak-anaknya tidak mendapat pengetahuan yang seharusnya dan tak tumbuh dengan baik?

-o0o-

Semenjak Eliz mengobati lukanya dan Arthur mengakui dengan lugas pada Alfred bahwa pemuda itu menculik orang yang salah, Alfred tidak pernah menemuinya―atau mengirimkan orang untuk membawa Arthur menemuinya―lagi. Arthur senang karenanya. Dengan demikian, ia bisa dengan tenang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kesibukannya.

Tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya sejak hari itu. Hanya beberapa orang yang memasuki selnya. Itu pun hanya untuk mengantar makanan ataupun mengganti perban luka-lukanya.

Walaupun sekarang ia mendapat jatah makan secara tetap, Arthur sering lalai makan karena sibuknya. Bila ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu hal, ia cenderung melupakan yang lain termasuk mengisi perutnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan Arthur . Ia tahu semua orang di sini menganggapnya musuh. Arthur tidak pernah menghitung berapa lama ia berada di sana, ia hanya merasakan ia sudah lama berada di tempat ini.

Suatu hari ketika Arthur menghitung-hitung berapa lama ia berada dalam sel yang gelap dan lembab ini sambil mencoba merapikan rambut pirang kotor miliknya, seseorang membuka pintu.

Arthur _cukup_ terkejut melihat yang datang kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau punya kesibukan baru." Arthur tidak mempedulikan suara sinis yang lama tak didengarnya itu. Ia terus mencoba berkutat dengan kesibukannya. "Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Sudah dapat ditebaknya Alfred datang untuk memberitahu jika ucapannya memang benar. Sang pewaris tahta saat ini sedang di istana―berpesta seperti apa katanya. Dan itu membuat Arthur tersenyum sinis penuh kepuasan.

"Mulai hari ini kau kubebaskan," lanjut Alfred. "Hanya dari sel ini, tidak dari tempat ini," katanya menekankan. Alfred meletakkan sesuatu di dekat Arthur dan berkata, "Sebaiknya kau menanggalkan pakaian mewahmu itu dan memakai ini. Di sini kau tidak pantas mengenakannya."

"Memang tidak," sahut Arthur senang. Ia mengambil pakaian itu, itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan pakaian yang sering ia gunakan di tempat asalnya. Bukan pakaian dari sutera yang ia kenakan dari sebelum ini, tapi itu tentu lebih baik dari pakaian yang kini sudah melekati tubuhnya hingga berhari-hari.

Sementara itu, Alfred mulai mengamati beberapa kertas yang tersebar di ruangan itu―lembar hasil kerja Arthur dari kertas dan pena yang pemuda itu ambil saat meninggalkan ruangannya tempo hari. "Apa yang sedang kau _lakukan_?"

"Nanti akan kujelaskan," kata Arthur , "Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkanku? Aku ingin melepas pakaian yang rasanya setahun menempel padaku ini."

"Seminggu lebih," Alfred membenarkan.

"Terserah," kata Arthur, "Dan, bisakah aku meminjam gunting, jarum, dan benang?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Alfred curiga.

"Sudah kubilang akan aku jelaskan nanti," sahut Arthur.

"Baiklah." Alfred pergi―memberikan pemuda itu waktu untuk berganti pakaian sekaligus mencarikan barang-barang yang diminta―untuk entah apa itu―olehnya. Ketika ia kembali, Arthur telah berganti baju. Pemuda itu juga telah merapikan tumpukan kertasnya yang tadi berserakan dan kini sedang memunguti setiap helai dari pakaian mewahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Arthur pendek ketika Alfred meletakkan barang-barang itu di sampingnya.

Alfred mengerutkan kening. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan."

Arthur sempat mendengus mendengar nada memerintah yang sok arogan dari pemuda itu. Tapi ia sedang berminat untuk adu mulut sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa memerintah sepertimu, tetapi aku bisa membantu rakyatmu. Aku akan membuatkan mereka alat pintal sehingga produksi benang mereka lebih baik dan bermutu. Yang nantinya akan meningkatkan harga jualnya."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Alfred tak percaya.

Arthur tersenyum sombong. "Desaku adalah desa pemintal benang. Aku tak mungkin tidak tahu seperti apa alat pemintal yang digunakan orang-orang di desaku." Arthur menyerahkan kertas paling atas pada Alfred. "Aku telah menggambarnya di sini lengkap dengan ukurannya."

Alfred mempelajari gambar itu. Sementara itu Arthur mulai menggunting lembar pakaiannya yang mahal.

Mata shappire Alfred membola. "Apa yang kaulakukan!?" Alfred terkejut melihat tindakan Arthur.

"Selain kayu, kita membutuhkan tali yang baik. Sutra ini bisa menjadi tali yang cukup baik. Ini bukan sutra terhalus tetapi sutra terbaik."

Alfred masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, tapi memilih untuk tak berkomentar. Ia beralih mengamati gambar Arthur lagi―itu terlihat cukup meyakinkan baginya. Mungkin dengan alat ini, akan benar-benar bisa meningkatkan produksi benang mereka. "Aku akan membantumu. Aku membuat kerangkanya dan kau membuat talinya."

Arthur mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Alfred terdiam sesaat saat melihat senyum itu. Ia terbatuk pelan―untuk menutupi kegugupannya barusan―sebelum berkata. "Sebaiknya kita membuatnya di luar. Udara lembab ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Alfred membawakan semua barang-barang mereka dan berjalan menuju ke luar. Arthur mengikuti Alfred meninggalkan bangunan itu.

Setelah berada di luar, Arthur baru menyadari bangunan itu hanya rumah batu berukuran sedang dengan dua tingkat. Tingkat bawah untuk umum dan tingkat atas khusus untuk Alfred. Arthur memilih sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang lalu duduk di bawahnya. Alfred meletakkan semua barang di tangannya tepat di samping Althur lalu meninggalkannya sendirian.

Arthur memulai kesibukannya melepas satu per satu jahitan pakaiannya yang halus. Kemudian ia memotongnya kecil-kecil dan menjahitnya menjadi tali kecil rangkap dua yang panjang. Tangannya yang tempo hari terluka sekarang tampak tak berpengaruh apapun, kecuali jika perban di pergelangan tangannya masih belum terlepas.

Sementara itu Alfred kembali membawa beberapa ptotong kayu dan alat pemotong tak lama kemudian setelah ia pergi, lalu mulailah ia membentuk kerangka alat itu sesuai dengan gambaran Arthur.

Mereka bergelut dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Tolong kaujelaskan maksudmu dengan tanda ini," tanya Alfred.

"Kau harus membuat sesuatu seperti poros yang bisa berputar―"

"Alfred―!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karenanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian tidak sadar perbuatan aneh kalian itu menarik perhatian kami?"

"Dia punya cara untuk meningkatkan hasil dan mutu benang pintal kita."

"Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja gambar alat pintal yang dibuatnya ini."

"Alat pintal?" ulang Gilbert, "Aku pernah mendengarnya tetapi aku tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupanya. Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Aku berasal dari desa para pemintal benang," jawab Arthur dengan tersenyum.

"Ini _awesome_," sahut Gilbert, "Aku akan membantumu Alfred."

"Aku memang membutuhkan setiap bantuan," timpal Alfred.

Beberapa orang mulai mendekat membantu Alfred. Sementara itu Arthur masih sibuk sendiri. Semua orang masih menganggapnya musuh. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian seorang wanita mendekati Arthur . "Adakah yang dapat saya bantu?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya. Anda dapat membantu saya membuat tali seperti ini dari kain ini."

Setelah itu beberapa wanita yang lain mulai mendekat dan membantu Arthur . Arthur senang melihatnya. Dengan sabar, ia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dibuatnya. Dan untuk apa alat pintal itu.

"Sayang sekali pakaian mewah ini dipotong-potong," celetuk seorang wanita.

Arthur tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik kehilangan satu pakaian mahal daripada kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatan untuk memperoleh hidup yang lebih baik. Kalau hidup kita lebih makmur, segalanya dapat kita beli."

"Di negara ini semuanya mustahil. Raja sangat tamak. Ia takkan membiarkan rakyatnya kaya." Seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam yang dikepang dua bersuara.

"Benar," timpal yang lain, "Ia akan segera merampas harta orang yang kaya untuk menambah hartanya."

"Percayalah kepadaku segalanya pasti berubah cepat atau lambat." Seru wanita lain dengan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar saat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah―"

"Raja mati dan _Pangeran kalian_ naik tahta?" tebak Arthur.

"Benar!" sahut semuanya.

Arthur termenung. Tangannya terus bergerak menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang sulit itu akhirnya selesai menjelang petang. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Arthur memasang tali dengan sabar.

"Mari kita coba sehebat apa daya ingatku," kata Arthur sebelum mencoba alat itu.

"Tidak buruk," gumam Arthur melihat hasil alat yang dibuat berdasarkan gambarnya itu.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu, Arthur memberi petunjuk bagaimana menggunakannya. Arthur bahagia bisa membuat alat yang dapat menolong orang-orang itu. Dengan hati riang, ia kembali ke selnya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Alfred, yang kebetulan melihat kepergiannya segera berdiri. Ia mencoba mengejar Arthur. "Hei! Berhenti!"

Arthur terus berjalan.

"Kubilang berhenti!"

Arthur melihat sekelilingnya, cukup terkejut mendapati seseorang―yang ternyata adalah Alfred―memanggil sekaligus menghampirinya. "Aku yang kau panggil?"

"Benar. Siapa lagi yang berada di sini selain kita?" jawab Alfred, "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas―"

"Tidak perlu," potong Arthur , "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai manusia yang masih mempunyai hati."

Setelah mengatakannya Arthur cepat-cepat berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Alfred mematung sebentar sebelum kembali mengejar pemuda itu, berjalan tepat di sisinya. "Apa kata-kata itu bermaksud menyinggungku?"

Arthur terus berjalan lagi. Ia tidak sedang dalam suasana hati untuk bersitegang dengan pemuda itu. Ia tidak ingin membiarkan pemuda ini merusak suasana hatinya yang sedang berbahagia itu.

Alfred heran melihat Arthur kembali ke selnya. "Kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Bukankah aku telah membebaskanmu?"

"Ini adalah ruanganku," jawab Arthur tenang, "Aku tidak tahu di mana kau akan menempatkanku malam ini. Sampai saat itu, aku hanya tahu di mana aku bisa melewatkan malam ini."

Alfred diam memperhatikan Arthur duduk di lantai dan mulai menulis lagi. "Sampai saat ini aku belum tahu namamu."

Arthur tidak menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan namamu agar aku tidak perlu menyebutmu _dia_ atau _pemuda itu_?"

Arthur masih tidak menanggapi.

Alfred mencekal tangan Arthur . "Kau mendengarkanku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku," balas Arthur, "Kau menyakitiku."

Alfred tahu ia memegang luka di tangan Arthur tetapi ia tak melepaskannya. "Jadi, siapa namamu?" ulangnya.

Arthur menatap tajam. "Aku tidak sudi kau menyebut namaku."

"Kau mengajakku bermain kasar?"

"Apakah kau bisa bersikap lembut?"

"Keras kepala―" geram Alfred, "Apakah kau selalu menyebalkan seperti ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Arthur lantang, "Aku membencimu dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Apa kesalahanku padamu? Apakah belum cukup permintaan maafku!?"

Arthur membuang muka dengan angkuh.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal. Aku peringatkah kau untuk tidak membuatku marah." Ancam Alfred.

"Kaupikir aku takut padamu?" Arthur mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menatap tajam.

Alfred tersenyum. Senyumannya mengandung sejuta bahaya yang terpancar di matanya. "Tidak," katanya setuju, "Orang keras kepala sepertimu tidak pernah kenal takut."

"Bagus," kata Arthur puas, "Kau sudah mengerti benar hal itu."

"Aku juga tahu kau tidak sudi kupanggil dengan namamu. Lebih-lebih kau tidak sudi kusentuh."

Arthur tersenyum puas.

"Jangan salahku aku kalau aku memanggilmu _kepala batu_."

"Kepala batu," gumam Arthur. Arthur tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Aku suka itu."

"Kau―!" geram Alfred.

Alfred mendorong Arthur dengan kasar hingga pemuda itu terbaring di lantai. "Mulutmu yang tajam itu sesekali perlu diberi pelajaran. Kau pasti titasan bajak laut,"

Jantung Arthur berdegup kencang. Alfred berbicara sangat dekat dengan mulutnya hingga Arthur dapat merasakan setiap gerakan bibir Alfred. Arthur mengkhawatirkan tindakan Alfred selanjutnya tetapi ia tidak mau membuat Alfred senang dengan menampakkannya.

Alfred tersenyum kejam melihat sorot mata Arthur yang tajam. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda itu masih bisa saja menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di situasi semacam ini. Hal itu membuat Alfred semakin bersemangat untuk menunjukkan dominasinya terhadap Arthur. Agar pemuda itu jera. "Kau membuatku kagum, kepala batu."

Kemudian tanpa ragu-ragu Alfred menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir pemuda berlidah tajam tersebut. Ia mencium Arthur dengan kasar. Ia menghisap bibir bagian atas dan bawah pemuda itu bergantian, sesekali menggigitinya.

Mula-mula yang dilakukan Arthur adalah terkejut. Namun, ia segera sadar dan mulai meronta-ronta.

Walaupun tahu tubuhnya yang kecil tidak akan menang melawan tubuh tegap Alfred yang menindihnya, Arthur tidak mau berhenti. Ia terus meronta-ronta sekuat tenaganya.

Arthur tidak sudi dicium Alfred. Ia marah pada pemuda itu dan ia lebih marah lagi karena pemuda yang paling dibencinya itu menjadi pemuda pertama yang menciumnya.

Akhirnya Alfred menghentikan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum puas melihat Arthur.

"Aku membencimu!" desis Arthur, pemuda itu mengusap bibinya kasar dengan punggung tangan. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Alfred hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Arthur menjadi murka. "Kau tidak pantas memimpin pemberontakan terhadap Raja. Kau tidak lebih baik darinya!"teriak nyalantang.

"Berteriaklah sampai kau puas. Takkan ada yang mendengarmu." Alfred meninggalkan tawanya yang kejam di ruang sempit itu.

Arthur membenci kekejaman Alfred itu.

Terlebih, ia membenci dirinya sendiri yang kini berdebar-debar karena mengingat kejadian tadi yang kini berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"_Git_," umpatnya.

-o0o-

"Sudah puas memandangiku?"

Arthur membuang mukanya.

"Aku merasa tersanjung kau terus memperhatikanku sepanjang hari ini," kata Alfred sinis.

"Kau terlalu memuakkan untuk dipandang," balas Arthur dengan lidah tajamnya.

Alfred melihat kain di pangkuan Arthur. Sebelum Alfred menyentuh pekerjaannya, Arthur menyingkir. "Pergilah jauh-jauh. Jangan merusak hariku."

Alfred tersenyum sinis. "Aku ragu kepala batu sepertimu bisa bahagia hanya dengan duduk-duduk saja." Sindirnya. "Setauku, kau hanya mendapatkan kesenangan dengan memaki orang."

Arthur mengacuhkan kata-kata kejam itu.

"Banyak juga hal baik yang telah kaulakukan―" Alfred tersenyum, "―Arthur."

Arthur menatap tajam Alfred.

Alfred tertawa kejam. "Kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Banyak yang akan memberitahuku. Jangan lupa di sini aku adalah penguasanya. Semua orang patuh padaku."

"_Wanker_," desis Arthur .

Bagi orang lain Alfred adalah pahlawan mereka. Arthur mengakui ia adalah pemuda yang tampan―dengan rambut pirang dan manik biru dengan nuansa laut yang tenang nan mempesona, tapi tentu saja Arthur tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia juga tidak bisa mempercayai kebaikan hati Alfred yang dikatakan orang-orang laian. Ia telah melihat sendiri kekejaman Alfred saat membantai pengawal-pengawalnya dan karena itu Arthur tidak akan memaafkannya. Pemuda itu memang berani. Dari jutaan rakyat di bawah kepemimpinan raja Spades, hanya ia yang secara terang-terangan memberontak pada Raja. Ia adalah pemuda yang pandai. Ia membuat kemahnya di lereng gunung yang terjal dan tertutup hutan lebat. Tapi tetap saja, kekasaran dan kekejaman pemuda itu yang pernah ia perbuat, memuakkannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti makan batu setiap hari. Tak heran kepalamu sekeras apa yang kau makan." Alfred yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba berkomentar.

Arthur tersenyum manis. Sebelum merubah ekspresinya dengan tampang bosan. "Jadi," katanya, "Kau menemuiku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu? Oh, kurang kerjaan sekali."

"Kau ingin memulainya lagi?" Alfred mencekal lengan Arthur .

"Lepaskan aku," desis Arthur , "Aku tidak sudi disentuh manusia sekejam kau."

Alfred mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Arthur . Mata birunya menembus tajam mata hijau cerah Arthur . Arthur membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya.

Tak seorang pun di antara mereka yang bergerak hingga akhirnya Alfred melepaskan Arthur. "Kau beruntung sekarang kita di luar," desisnya lalu meninggalkan Arthur.

"Aku lebih beruntung jika aku tak usah melihatmu selama-lamanya, _git_!" teriak Arthur.

Alfred terus berlalu tanpa menoleh. Ia tahu Arthur masih mengumpatinya. Alfred menjadi kesal sendiri, padahal ia hanya bermaksud mengajak pemuda itu mengobrol. Tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Bahkan hanya sekedar berbicara _normal _pun tak bisa, lalu bagaimana caranya ia mengucapkan kata _terimakasih―_yang selalu menggantung di ujung lidahnya ini?

"Sial―"

Gilbert yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya mendengar gerutuan itu. "Ada apa, Al?" tanyanya. Jarang sekali ia melihat pemimpinnya itu terlihat begitu err―_berantakan_?

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu selalu saja membuatku marah."

"Pemuda itu? Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi?" Alfred memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia berjalan lebih dekat ke salah satu pohon yang ada di dekatnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Arthur, maksudmu?"

Alfred mengangguk saja.

"Sudahlah, Alfred. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura. Semua orang di sini tahu kau menyukainya." Gilbert tersenyum.

"Jangan bermimpi!" bantah Alfred, "Pemuda itu hanya bisa membuatku jengkel."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Dia adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui," kata Alfred tegas.

"Oh? Baguslah kalau begitu," kata Gilbert puas.

"Bagus?"

"Aku akan jujur padamu. Aku menyukainya. Ia adalah satu-satunya pemuda yang paling menarik yang pernah kutemui. Walau kata-katanya tajam, ia pandai dan cekatan."

Alfred menatap tak percaya, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kepalamu pasti terbentur, Gilbert."

"Tidak, Al. Aku serius. Ia adalah pemuda manis yang menarik. Dia _awesome_," bantah Gilbert, "Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, jangan menjelek-jelekannya. Masih banyak yang mau menjadi suaminya kalau kau tidak mau."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Hampir semua orang di sini tertarik pada Arthur. Tetapi demi kau, kami semua mundur. Kau dan dia sangat cocok, tetapi karena kau sendiri yang berkata membencinya, aku akan maju sebelum disaingi yang lain. Aku berterima kasih kau menjadikan aku orang pertama yang mengetahuinya."

"Aku tidak percaya kalian semua―!" seru Alfred, yang kemudian baru tersadar jika ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "_Mengapa kalian bisa sedemikian bodoh_?"

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, _man_. Semua orang di sini tahu kau mencintainya. Tindakanmu, caramu memandangnya telah menunjukkan cintamu. Hanya dengan dia kau bisa bertengkar sehebat itu. Hanya Arthur yang mampu menghinamu tanpa membuatmu marah. Aku yakin akan berbeda halnya kalau orang lain yang menghinamu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura, Alfred. Kami semua tidak buta dan tidak tuli. Pertengkaran hebatmu malam yang lalu terdengar oleh kami semua. Walau kami tidak tahu apa arti kata yang diucapkan Arthur, kami tahu ia menghinamu."

Alfred tidak menanggapi.

"Lihat saja apa yang telah dia perbuat. Baru dua minggu berlalu sejak ia dibebaskan. Tetapi ia sudah membuat banyak perubahan. Para waita sekarang lebih mudah memintal benang karena alat yang ia buat. Anak-anak mendapat pelajaran setiap hari. Bahkan, yang tua-tua pun diajarinya menulis dan membaca. Belum pernah aku melihat pemuda setekun dia."

Alfred tidak menanggapi. Tapi dalam hatinya ia mengakui kata-kata Gilbert. Berkat pemuda itulah sekarang kehidupan rakyatnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Alfred―"

Alfred, juga Gilbert berbalik. Hanya untuk melihat Kiku berdiri di sana. Dengan sebuah bekas memerah yang kontras dengan kulit pipinya.

"Kiku―" Alfred mendekat, mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kiku, "Kenapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Pemuda itu yang melakukannya. Ia menamparku."

"Arthur?" tanya Gilbert tak percaya.

"Ia memang keras kepala tetapi ia tidak mudah memukul orang," ujar Alfred, terheran dengan pernyataan itu. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah, Kiki?"

"Tidak," bantah Kiku dingin, "Aku hanya bertanya baik-baik padanya dan ia menamparku."

"Aku tidak percaya," kata Gilbert.

Alfred meninggalkan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Arthur tetap meneruskan kesibukannya menyulam. Ia mengetahui kehadiran Alfred tetapi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Menyingkirlah," kata Arthur tenang, "Kau menghalangi matahari."

"Kupikir kau senang bisa terlindung dari terik matahari."

Arthur sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi. "Kalau kau ke sini untuk bertanya mengapa aku menamparnya, lebih baik kau bertanya padanya. Ia tahu persis sebabnya."

"Sialnya, aku ingin pernyataan _darimu_."

"Oh, begitu?" kata Arthur dingin.

"Aku datang tanpa niat untuk membuatmu marah. Jadi, bekerja samalah denganku."

"Kau tahu aku tidak mau."

"Kau juga tahu aku bisa memaksamu melakukannya," Alfred mencengkeram Arthur.

Arthur menatap tajam Alfred lalu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu." Katanya. Ia menaruh sulamannya di samping. Sebelum kembeli berbicara. "Setelah mendengarnya, kau bisa memutuskan sendiri siapa yang salah," Arthur memulai, "Ia datang kemari, menyuruhku untuk menjaga mulutku agar aku tak menghinamu lagi. Tentu saja itu membuatku tertawa. Aku bilang aku tidak mau melakukan keinginannya tapi kemudian dia menghina leluhurku dan membuat kesabaranku habis." Arthur mencibir, "Aku heran mengapa kau tidak membungkam mulut kekasihmu seperti kau membungkamku."

"_Kekasihku_?" tanya Alfred heran, "Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya tebakanku." jawab Arthur tenang.

"Dia bukan kekasihku."

"Terserah," Arthur bangkit, "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku bosan terus-menerus diganggu kalian."

Arthur melewati Alfred yang masih berdiam diri. Ia keluar dari bangunan itu dan kakinya melangkah begitu saja, masuk lebih dalam ke hutan. Ia mencari-cari pohon rindang dan duduk di bawahnya. Suasana sepi hutan membuat Arthur tenang. Ia mengerjakan kembali pekerjaannya. Menyulam di kain sutra yang halus adalah pekerjaan sulit. Karena tebalnya lapisan gaun itu, mereka bisa membuat tali yang panjang dan masih menyisakan kain yang cukup lebar.

Sisa kain itu ingin dipergunakan Arthur sebagai taplak meja. Arthur memberinya gambar alam yang indah dan menyulamnya dengan benang pintalnya yang terang. Walau pekerjaan itu belum separuhnya selesai, Arthur dapat melihat hasilnya yang indah.

Tidak percuma ia dibesarkan di daerah orang-orang yang pandai menjahit, memintal, menenun, dan berbagai pekerjaan jahit menjahit lainnya.

-o0o-

"Kepala batu!"

"_Ouch_!" jarum Arthur lolos dari kain dan menusuk jarinya. "Kau membuatku terkejut, _git_!" katanya menyalahkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Menyepi," jawab Arthur , "Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan kabur. Aku tahu percuma kabur darimu."

"Aku senang kau mengerti hal itu. Tetapi, aku marah atas sikapmu."

"Aku?" tanya Arthur tak bersalah.

"Benar, kau telah membuat kami semua cemas. Kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak muncul waktu makan siang."

"Makan siang sudah usai?"

"Apakah kau bodoh atau linglung?" gerutu Alfred, "Sekarang ini sudah hampir malam!"

Arthur heran melihat langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sekarang kau baru sadar?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Arthur .

Alfred heran mendengar penyesalan yang tulus itu.

"Terima kasih kau mau menjemputku. Aku tidak yakin bisa pulang sendiri malam-malam seperti ini. Aku belum mengenal baik tempat ini."

"Kupikir kau tidak tahu berterima kasih."

Kalau Alfred bermaksud membuat Arthur marah, ia telah gagal. Arthur tidak tersinggung. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Aku membencimu tetapi aku tetap tahu terima kasih."

"Aku merasa seperti disanjung."

Arthur beranjak bangkit. Alfred diam mengawasi pemuda itu memunguti barangnya satu per satu.

"Ayo pulang."

Alfred mengikuti Arthur . Sambil melihat punggung Arthur , Alfred berpikir mengapa pemuda itu bisa berubah sejauh ini. Sedikitpun ia tidak menebarkan benih-benih permusuhan, seperti biasanya. Pancingannya pun dibalasnya dengan tenang. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi lebih sabar. Kalau suasana hutan bisa mendinginkan kepala pemuda itu, ia akan membiarkannya sepanjang hari berada di dalam hutan. Ia sudah lelah bertengkar dengannya. Mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan, untuk hal-hal yang kecil.

Ketika Arthur mengatakan keinginannya untuk tidur di dalam tenda bersama orang banyak, Alfred menentangnya. Ia tidak setuju Arthur tidur di luar.

Bahkan, ketika Arthur memutuskan akan mengajari para orang tua membaca dan menulis, Alfred menentangnya. Kata Alfred, Arthur sudah cukup repot dan cukup membuatnya pusing dengan perubahan-perubahan yang dilakukannya.

Tetapi, harus diakui Alfred bahwa Arthur sangat peka terhadap sekitarnya. Alfred mempunyai keinginan untuk memberi rakyatnya pelajaran, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk dengan perlawanannya. Untuk itu ia menyuruh Kiku menjadi guru mereka. Alfred tahu Kiku melakukan tugasnya dengan cukup baik tapi dengan adanya Arthur―itu menjadi semakin baik.

Arthur memang patut dikagumi. Walau tangan dan kakinya terikat rapat, ia masih memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Mungkin Gilbert benar sikap itulah yang membuatnya menjadi orang yang dipercaya langsung oleh calon pewaris tahta untuk rencana sepenting ini. Ia menjadi kesayangan siapapun, dan kini menjadi kesayangan rakyatnya yang mulanya membencinya.

Arthur tersandung sesuatu.

Alfred cepat-cepat menangkap tubuh pemuda itu sebelum ia jatuh terjerembab. "Ceroboh!" tudingnya.

"A―aku―aku," Arthur belum pulih dari kagetnya, "Aku tidak tahu di sini ada akar pohon."

"Kau memang harus diawasi ketat setiap hari."

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kau bisa melepaskanku."

"Kurasa kau salah." Alfred memunguti barang-barang Arthur yang terjatuh tetapi sebelah tangannya tetap memeluk pinggang Arthur . "Kurasa aku harus di sampingmu terus kalau aku tidak ingin direpotkanmu."

"Aku yakin aku bisa menentukan arah jalanku sendiri."

"Ya, ke arah jalan yang rusak. Lebih baik kau mengalah padaku. Aku lebih mengenal tempat ini daripada kau."

Arthur tahu Alfred benar. Ia tidak mencoba melawan perintahnya. Ia mengikuti pemuda itu.

Kedatangan mereka disambut hangat oleh mereka yang mencemaskan Arthur . Mereka lega dan senang melihat Arthur baik-baik saja.

Arthur pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah berada di antara orang-orang yang duduk menghadap api unggun.

Mereka saling menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Sementara yang satu bercerita, yang lain mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Bergantian mereka menceritakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing. Arthur senang mendengarkan cerita mereka, tetapi ia selalu mengelak menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak pandai bercerita." Itulah yang selalu dikatakannya tiap kali tiba gilirannya.

Masa lalunya yang penuh penderitaan adalah satu di antara banyak hal yang ingin dilupakan Arthur . Ia tidak mau membagi duka masa lalunya dengan siapa pun. Ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenangannya sendiri.

"Kali ini pun kau tidak mau bercerita?" tanya Gilbert.

"Aku hanya dapat berharap kalian mengerti aku tidak ingin membagi masa laluku dengan siapa pun," kata Arthur lembut.

"Di sini kita semua adalah teman. Tidak ada rahasia di antara kita."

"Itulah yang membuat aku senang tinggal di sini."

"Apakah menjadi pelayan keluarga kerajaan tidak menyenangkanmu? Kau pelayan kesayangan mereka, bukan?"

"Andaikan aku adalah pelayan kesayangan mereka, seorang pelayan tetaplah pelayan. Ia harus tunduk pada perintah majikannya. Aku adalah burung yang bebas dan tidak mau terikat. Semua itu membuatku tersiksa bagai dikurung. Mereka mematahkan sayapku hingga aku tidak bisa terbang."

Arthur tidak melihat kapan Alfred tiba, tetapi sekarang Alfred sudah ada di sisinya.

"Akan kucoba," kata Arthur, "Walau aku tidak pandai bercerita."

"Itulah yang kita nantikan!" seru Gilbert.

"Kalian tahu bagaimana perasaan seekor burung dalam sangkar?" Arthur memulai ceritanya.

"Biasanya ia dapat terbang ke mana pun ia mau dan kini ia hanya bisa terbang dalam sangkarnya yang sempit. Walaupun sangkarnya luas dan terbuat dari emas, ia tidak bahagia. Sebab ia telah terbiasa terbang ke manapun ia mau. Ia bebas mencari dan melakukan apa yang disukainya."

"Tetapi, kini ia hanya dapat duduk dalam sangkar. Ia hanya dapat melihat alamnya yang hijau tanpa dapat terbang kesana. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan hutannya yang hijau rimbun dan sejuk. Kerjanya hanya menanti tuannya memberinya apa yang tidak disukainya. Ia tidak mau melakukannya, tetapi demi bertahan hidup ia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya."

"Sering kali ia berpura-pura sekarat dengan harapan tuannya akan melepaskannya tapi tuannya terlanjur sayang padanya. Setiap kali melihatnya kurang sehat, sang tuan segera mencarikan dokter terbaik untuk mengobatinya. Maka, ia pun mencoba melakukan yang yang terbaik bagi tuannya agar ia segera dilepaskan. Tapi," Arthur mendesah panjang. "Ia salah lagi," Arthur sedih, "Tuannya menjadi semakin menyayanginya dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Sekarang ia telah bebas dan ia sangat bahagia. Karena itu kukatakan pada kalian, kebebasan itu sangat penting. Hanya dengan kebebasan kita bisa bahagia."

"_Awesome_!" Gilbert memberi Arthur tepuk tangan. "Kalau kau mengelak lagi dengan berkata tidak pandai bercerita, aku akan menertawakanmu. Kau sangat pandai bercerita. Kau mengumpamakan dirimu dengan burung dan membuat kami seperti melihat sendiri bagaimana kehidupan sang burung yang tidak bahagia."

"Terima kasih." Arthur merasa cukup tersanjung mendengar pujian itu.

"Sudah cukup," kata Alfred tiba-tiba, "Sekarang waktunya kau tidur."

Arthur terkejut Alfred tiba-tiba menariknya. Untung saja lukanya sudah lama sembuh, kalau tidak luka itu pasti sudah membuka lagi karena kekasaran Alfred.

"Adaapa denganmu?" protes Arthur .

"Sekarang waktunya kau tidur," jawab Alfred dingin.

"Tapi aku tidak tidur di sini. Aku tidur di luar sana."

"Mulai malam ini kau tidur di kamarku."

"Apa!?" pekik kaget Arthur.

"Sudah kukatakan aku harus mengawasimu secara penuh," kata Alfred sesinis senyumannya.

"Tidak!" protes Arthur, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Sayangku," kata Alfred berbahaya. Alfred menatap Arthur lekat-lekat. "Jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak mau tidur di tempatmu!" Arthur balas menatap tajam.

Alfred tersenyum kejam lalu mengangkat Arthur .

"Turunkan aku!" ronta Arthur . "Turunkan, _git_!"

Arthur terus meronta-ronta dan memukuli dada Alfred tetapi pemuda itu tetap melangkah pasti menuju kamarnya.

"Aku membencimu," desis Arthur saat Alfred meletakkannya di tempat tidur. "Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Alfred tiba-tiba memeluk Arthur.

Arthur meronta kuat-kuat tetapi Alfred juga memperkuat pelukannya hingga Arthur merasa dadanya sesak.

"Manusia kejam," desis Arthur, "Perbuatanmu sama buruknya dengan si Raja kejam itu. Kau tidak pantas menggantikannya."

Arthur tidak mempedulikan apa-apa lagi termasuk air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Bagaimana kau akan memperbaiki kehidupan rakyat kalau kau sekejam dan sekasar ini?" desisnya penuh kebencian dan kesedihan.

Tidak diduga Arthur, Alfred mengusap mata yang menuruni pipi Arthur. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa bersikap lembut," kata Alfred lembut, "Tapi itu pasti sulit. Kau, kepala batu, membuatku selalu ingin menyiksamu sampai mati."

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kausentuh," desis Arthur .

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi," kata Alfred dengan nada menghibur.

Arthur semakin membenci Alfred. Kalau Alfred tidak memeluknya kuat-kuat, ia pasti sudah meledak-ledak. Matanya menatap Alfred dengan api kemarahan yang berkobar-kobar.

Alfred mencium bibir Arthur dengan lembut―membuat Arthur kehilangan kata-kata. Pun juga saat Alfred membaringkannya dengan lembut pula. "Tidurlah," katanya, "Aku akan tidur di lantai."

Alfred menyelimuti Arthur lalu mengambil guling di sisi pemuda itu.

Arthur menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi saat tubuh Alfred menyeberangi tubuhnya.

Alfred tersenyum nakal dan berkata, "Kau lebih manis kalau diam seperti ini." Alfred mencuri satu ciuman lagi dari bibir Arthur sekilas sebelum berbaring di lantai.

"_G-git!_"

Wajah Arthur merah padam. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dipuji _manis_ oleh seorang pemuda dengan nada seperti itu. Arthur merasa dirinya tolol. Karena pujian pemuda yang dibencinya saja, ia sudah seperti salah tingkah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat Alfred berbaring di sisi kaki ranjang.

Arthur senang melihat wajah tampan yang terpejam itu. Tetapi, ia membencinya saat wajah itu memandangnya dengan sinis. Arthur tahu Alfred pemuda yang berani dan baik. Kalau saja kebenciannya tidak ada, ia pasti telah terpikat padanya. Tetapi, ia masih marah atas sikap Alfred pada pengawal-pengawal itu. Kemarahannya seperti anak kecil. Arthur tahu hal itu tetapi ia tidak bisa berhenti membenci Alfred.

Arthur yakin Alfred seperti dirinya. Ia juga tidak bisa berhenti membencinya. Kalau mereka sama-sama mau melupakan kemarahan mereka yang tidak berarti, mereka bisa rukun. Bila ingin kehidupannya di tempat ini lebih baik untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, Arthur harus mau berusaha melupakan kemarahannya yang tiada berujung.

-o0o-

Alfred pusing.

Hari-hari belakangan ini semua yang dilakukannya tidak ada yang beres. Ia tidak dapat memanah dengan tepat. Permainan pedangnya kacau. Semua perhatiannya hilang. Semuanya tercurah untuk seorang pemuda yang dapat mengobrak-abrik ketenangannya. Pemuda berlidah tajam satu itu memang tidak bisa dilepaskan walau hanya sesaat. Selalu saja ada yang mengekorinya.

Alfred heran bagaimana pemuda itu menarik perhatian para pemuda hingga ia selalu dikejar mereka seperti lebah dan madu.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

Alfred menatap Gilbert. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Jadi, kau mengakuinya?"

"Mengakui apa?"

Gilbert menyandarkan punggung di pohon dan berkata, "Kau, menyukai Arthur." Katanya santai

"Aku!?"

"Semua orang tahu kau mencintainya, _man_," kata Gilbert

"Aku!?"

"Akui saja. Kau selalu cemburu melihat Arthur dengan pemuda atau wanita lain, terlebih kau cemburu padaku. Semua yang ada disana tahu." Gilbert membenarkan pakaiannya, "Aku juga memimpikkan sesuatu kemarin."

"Apa?"

"Aku bermimpi kau dan Arthur menikah." Gilbert tersenyum nakal.

Alfred mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata, "Jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Tapi, jangan katakan aku tidak memperingatimu, "kata Gilbert, "Saat ini banyak yang nekat merebut Arthur-_mu_. Aku khawatir kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, kau akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya."

"Untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Kau ini sangat tidak _awesome_," kata Gilbert, "Saat ini beberapa pemuda berencana untuk melamar Arthur."

"Melamarnya?" Alfred terlonjak kaget.

"Aku mendengarnya sendiri. Mereka akan mengajukannya siang ini."

"Apakah mereka tidak dapat berpikir mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah? Mereka masih anak-anak!"

"Daripada kau ribut di sini, lebih baik kau menemui Arthur-_mu_," Gilbert memberi usul.

"Aku baru saja akan menemuinya," Alfred meloncat bangkit.

Gilbert tersenyum puas dan berseru, "Lamar dia sebelum didahului yang lain!"

Kata-kata itu menimbulkan ide di benak Alfred. Mungkin itu jalan yang terbaik.

Mereka tidur dalam satu kamar telah menimbulkan banyak gosip. Pernikahannya dengan pemuda itu akan menghentikan gosip-gosip itu dan dapat memulihkan nama baik mereka. Dengan pernikahannya itu pula ia menjadi lebih leluasa untuk mengawasi pemuda itu.

Akhirnya Alfred harus mengakui pesona Arthur . Sejak awal pemuda itu telah membuat banyak hal yang membuatnya takjub. Mula-mula ia marah sambil menangis. Lalu ia terus menghinanya tanpa henti. Alfred yakin tak ada pemuda yang tahan mendengar rentetan hinaan itu selain dirinya. Hanya pemuda itu saja yang mampu menahan sakit dan lapar selama berhari-hari. Alfred yakin ia takkan dapat menemukan pemuda lain yang seunik dirinya. Arthur itu sama sekali tidak mengenal rasa takut.

Melihat wajahnya yang manis, orang takkan menduga betapa tajam lidah miliknya. Matanya yang hijau cerah selalu menatap tajam. Rambut yang keemasan selalu bersinar lembut. Tak seorang pun yang tidak takut pada kemarahannya selain dia. Rupanya pemuda itu tidak hanya menarik untuknya saja. Semua orang tertarik dengan kepandaian dan ketangkasannya.

Akhirnya Alfred harus mengakui bahwa ia tertarik pada pemuda itu.

Gilbert benar kalau sekarang ia tidak segera bertindak, ia bisa kehilangan Arthur untuk selama-lamanya. Alfred mempercepat langkahnya. Ia merasa harus menemukan pemuda secepat mungkin sebelum ada yang mendahuluinya.

"Aku―" Alfred berbisik yakin, jantungnya berdetak tak menentu saat dua kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. "Memang mencintainya."

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When Love Comes**

**Warning: AU. Ooc. Cardverse!USUK. Human-Name.**

-o0o-

Arthur tersenyum menatap sekitarnya. Ia merasa sangat gembira―padahal tak ada hal yang khusus, ia hanya sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di dalam hutan, tak jauh dari pemukiman. Kemudian, seekor kelinci putih menghampirinya dan kini tahu-tahu sudah ada di pangkuannya, menikmati elusan tangan lembutnya.

Sejauh mata memandang Arthur bisa melihat hijaunya pepohonan―suasana yang mengingatkannya pada desa tempat ia dibesarkan. Tempat yang ia rindukan. Ia merindukan omelan kakak-kakaknya, ia rindu dengan kue buatan bibi yang tinggal di samping rumahnya, ia rindu―semuanya. Dalam hati Arthur berharap agar dirinya bisa lekas-lekas kembali ke sana. Tentu saja, setelah semua hal ini selesai.

"Kepala batu!"

Senyum Arthur seketika memudar, berganti jengkel. Suara itu―Alfred―merusak ketenangannya untuk kesekian kalinya selama ini berada di tempat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arthur acuh.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" selidik Alfred.

"Khawatir aku kabur?" tanya Arthur, yang sudah bosan dengan kata-kata sama yang terus menerus ia ucapkan. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan kabur. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan untuk rakyatmu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalaupun kau kabur, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

"Yeah." Arthur memutar matanya jengah. "Aku yakin kau akan." Arthur berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Membersihkan belakang pakaiannya dengan sebelah tangan, karena sebelah tangannya lagi masih memegangi si kelinci putih. "Aku pergi―"

"Tunggu―!"Alfred menarik tangan Arthur. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Apa lagi yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Arthur, menyentakkan tangan Alfred yang menyentuhnya. "Aku telah setuju untuk tidur di kamarmu. Aku juga telah berjanji tidak akan kabur. Masih adakah yang kurang?" ketusnya. Semua kehendak Alfred memang selalu membuatnya menahan geram. Pemuda itu selalu membuat keputusan seenaknya, tanpa bisa di bantah.

"Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu, Arth―"

"Jangan sebut namaku!" potong Arthur cepat. "Aku tidak sudi namaku diucapkan oleh orang sepertimu."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?" tanya Alfred letih. "Aku telah berulang kali minta maaf padamu atas kekasaranku padamu. Apakah itu belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja." Arthur membuang muka. "Kau sudah tahu mengapa aku tidak dapat berhenti membencimu," kata Arthur dengan tenang, kembali mengelus kelinci putih digendongannya.

"Baiklah," Alfred mengalah, "_Sekali lagi_, aku _minta maaf_ atas semua kesalahan, kekasaran serta segala sikapku yang tidak pantas padamu." Alfred menatap Arthur, "Kau puas?"

"Belum."

Alfred mengangkat tangannya dengan pasrah. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu terus membenciku. Aku datang bukan untuk mencari pertengkaran baru. Aku datang untuk melamarmu."

"_MELAMARKU_?!" ulang Arthur tak percaya. Matanya membola sempurna. Kelinci di gendongannyapun langsung melompat karena terkejut dengan suara bernada ngeri yang keluar dari bibir Arthur barusan. "_Bloody hell―_Apa yang baru saja kau ka―_"_

"Aku bertanya maukah kau menjadi _istri_ku?" ulang Alfred dengan tegas.

Arthur memandangi Alfred. Kali dia tertawa, merasa "Kau sedang mabuk, _Git_?"

"Tidak," sergah Alfred. "Aku sadar penuh atas apa yang kukatakan sekarang."

Hening.

Arthur menatap Alfred lekat-lekat. Seketika kehilangan seluruh pembendaharaan kata miliknya. Di pikirinnya kini, Arthur menganggap jika pemuda di depannya sudah gila. Atau kepalanya baru saja membentur benda keras. Atau _keduanya_.

"Kau―" Alfred memecah keheningan, "bersedia?"

"Tidak!" sahut Arthur tegas, seketika, "_Bloody hell―__**NO**__!_ Aku _tidak mau_ menikah denganmu, _Git_!"

Arthur berbalik pergi. Tapi Alfred sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya, menangkap lengan Arthur. "Kau harus―" desisnya.

"TIDAK!" bantah Arthur. Merasakan kepalanya pusing mendadak. "Kau tidak bisa memaksaku!"

"Baiklah," Alfred mengalah, melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Arthur. "Aku memberimu waktu sampai malam ini. Aku akan menunggu untuk mendengar jawaban _iya_ darimu," Alfred menegaskan.

"Aku _sudah_ berkata aku tidak mau, _Git_!"

"Malam ini. Aku akan meminta jawabannya. Pikirkanlah lagi." ujar Alfred. Kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Aku tetap tidak sudi!" seru Arthur pada punggung Alfred yang menjauh.

Arthur yang kesal meraih kerikil yang teronggok di sekitar kakinya dan melemparkannya, tapi pemuda itu sudah hilang dan lemparannya hanya mengenai tanah.

Arthur berdiri sendiri di tengah hutan. "Menikah dengannya?" kata Arthur pada dirinya sendiri. Masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang barusan ia dengar dengar dengan telinganya sendiri. "Dia pasti sudah _gila_―"

Kecuali kemarahannya yang belum sirna, Arthur telah mengakui Alfred adalah pahlawan. Ia mengagumi keberaniannya. Tapi, perasaan Arthurhanya sampai sejauh itu. Kalau ia disuruh memilih antara menikah dengan Alfred _atau_ tidak menikah sama sekali. Ia akan memilih pilihan terakhir.

Ia _memang_ mengagumi Alfred, tetapi ia _belum_ terlalu gila untuk mau menikah dengannya. Lagipula Alfred adalah orang yang Arthur benci. Dan itu belum berubah hingga saat ini.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia tetap akan mengatakan _tidak_. Tapi meski begitu, masalah itu terus menerus menggangangu pikirannya.

Satu hari indahnya, kembali dirusak oleh perbuatan sang pemuda arogan, Alfred.

"_Aku benci dia,_"gumam Arthur.

-o0o-

Arthur terus berada di hutan sepanjang hari, lebih lama dari biasanya. Jika hari-hari kemarin ia selalu mendapatkan ketenangan setelah kembali dari hutan, kini justru sebaliknya. Arthur malah merasa sesuatu menganggunya. Biasanya, di siang hari ia akan membantu para wanita memintal benang. Tapi ia kembali pada sore hari, sehingga begitu ia datang, para wanita telah beralih menyiapkan makan malam.

Arthur ingin makan malam bersama mereka, tetapi Alfred tidak memperbolehkannya. Seusai membersihkan diri Alfred memaksanya naik ke kamar. Seseorang datang membawakan makanan mereka. Seperti Alfred, ia sudah lelah bertengkar―karena mereka melalui makan malam dengan kelewat sunyi.

Tapi itu lebih baik, terlebih untuk malam ini, Arthur hanya ingin segera naik ke atas dan duduk diam di kamar sampai pagi. Sementara Alfred berjalan keluar untuk mengurus sesuatu―seperti biasanya. Perkumpulan setelah makan malam.

Arthur mendesah lega saat pemuda itu pergi. Entah bagaimana, tapi ia tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti tadi. Rasanya mereka yang bertengkar bahkan terasa lebih nyaman.

Arthur mencoba berbaring dan menutup mata, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Ini masih terlalu awal untuk jam tidunya. Dan kemudian memilih untuk mengambil sulamannya saja dan meneruskannya.

-o0o-

Pintu terbuka. Alfred segera masuk ke kamar―jauh lebih awal dari biasanya. Alfred tidak segera menanyai Arthur. Ia malah menuju ke seberang lain ruangan. Duduk sambil menyibukkan diri di meja kerjanya.

Hening.

Arthur tidak mempedulikannya, ia masih duduk di tempatnya semula, pojok ranjang dan terus menyulam. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan taplaknya. Arthur yakin malam ini juga taplaknya bisa selesai. Yang belum diselesaikannya hanya awan-awan kecil dan burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa.

Tiba-tiba Arthur merasa ada yang mengawasinya. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Alfred tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali."

Arthur meletakkan sulamannya. Ia tahu saatnya telah tiba.

Alfred duduk di samping Arthur. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya―yang anehnya, terdengar lembut.

"Dengan sangat menyesal," kata Arthur lambat-lambat, mencoba berkata setenang mungkin. "Aku tetap tidak bisa menikah denganmu." Arthur telah berkata tenang agar tidak membangkitkan kemarahan Alfred tetapi pemuda itu marah juga.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti membenciku? Sebenarnya apa dosaku padamu?"

"Kau tahu sendiri," balas Arthur tidak mau kalah, "Aku yakin kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahuinya."

"Apakah kau masih marah padaku karena aku membunuh orang itu?" Alfred mencengkeram lengan Arthur.

"Kau tahu sendiri."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pikiran lain selain itu?" tanya Alfred tidak percaya. Kemudian dengan nada yang lebih lembut ia melanjutkan, "Dalam peperangan, kita tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah siapa yang tidak. Tidak ada hukum dalam peperangan. Begitu pula dalam perjuanganku melawan Raja Spades. Kalau kita tidak membunuh, kita yang akan dibunuh. Itulah hukum perang."

Arthur menatap Alfred dengan tajam.

"Aku akan memberimu waktu lagi. Pikirkanlah kata-kataku ini. Besok pagi aku akan menanyaimu lagi," kata Alfred dengan kelembutan yang membuat Arthur heran. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bisa berfikir lagi ketika Alfred kembali mencuri satu ciuman lembut dari bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Selamat malam."

Arthur langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas bantal. Tanpa bisa tertidur setelahnya. Gara-gara apa yang dikatakan Alfred, Arthur tidak dapat tidur. Ia terus berpikir apakah yang dikatakan Alfred itu benar? Ada pepatah Latin yang menyebut tidak ada hukum dalam perang. Tapi, Arthur tidak habis pikir mengapa orang bisa membunuh semudah itu.

Apakah nyawa itu tidak berharga lagi dalam perang?

Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh, tapi mengapa mereka mau berkorban?

Mengapa demi perang orang mau mengorbankan segala-galanya?

Apakah keuntungan perang?

Perang hanya membuat tanah bersimbah darah. Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Kalau hasil dari peperangan itu adalah kemenangan, itu bagus. Tapi kalau kalah―

Apa gunanya mengorbankan nyawa kalau ada cara lain untuk mencapai tujuan?

Alfred sendiri bisa menempuh jalan lain yang lebih aman untuk mencapai cita-citanya. Ia bisa menikahi Natalia―sang calon pengganti raja. Kalau Raja Spades mati, Natalia akan naik tahta. Ia juga akan menjadi raja dengan sendirinya.

Arthur yakin Alfred dapat melakukannya. Ia adalah pemuda tampan yang menarik. Tak mungkin Natalia tidak menyukainya.

Tapi―

Arthur tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang ini. Ia dibesarkan di desa yang damai, adil, tentram, dan makmur. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah dapat memahami jalan pikiran orang-orang di negara ini.

Arthur tidak bisa tidur. Ia ingin ke bawah berkumpul dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Tapi, melihat Alfred yang tidur di dekatnya, Arthur mengurungkan niatnya. Walau pemuda itu tidur nyenyak, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu sekitarnya.

Pernah suatu malam Arthur terjaga dari tidurnya.

_Arthur tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun. Samar-samar Arthur mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan dirinya. Arthur tidak berani membayangkan apa yang bersuara itu._

"_Apa yang membuatmu terjaga?"_

_Arthur lega mendengar suara lembut itu―Alfred. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, "Aku seperti mendengar suara-suara yang menakutkan."_

_Alfred berdiri dan memeriksa keadaan di dalam maupun di luar ruangan luas itu. Ia kembali pada Arthur sesudahnya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya, "Mungkin kau bermimpi."_

"_Mungkin," kata Arthur ragu-ragu._

_Alfred duduk di sisi Arthur. "Tidurlah kembali. Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur."_

Arthur tahu Alfred tidak pernah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya. Gerakan kecil darinya bisa membuatnya curiga. Saat ini malam sudah larut dan Arthur tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Alfred.

Kata-kata Alfred terus menghantui pikirannya. Pikirannya terus melayang jauh tanpa bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Malam yang semakin larut membuat pikiran Arthur semakin larut, semakin melayang jauh.

-o0o-

Arthur tidak ingat kapan ia tertidur, tetapi saat ia terjaga, ruangan itu sudah terang.

Alfred berdiri memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tidur juga akhirnya. Kupikir kau akan terus terjaga sampai pagi."

"Seseorang membiusku," sahut Arthur sekenanya.

"Basuhlah mukamu. Kau terlihat kusut sekali."

Arthur meninggalkan tempat tidur menuju jendela. Melihat kesibukan orang-orang di luar sana. "Kau keberatan bila aku membantu mereka?"

"Lakukan apa yang kausuka."

Arthur segera merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu meninggalkan Alfred dengan hati riang.

Alfred tersenyum melihat kegembiraan pemuda itu. Ia tidak nampak telah berpikir terus sepanjang malam. Alfred segera mengganti bajunya dan bergabung dengan rakyatnya untuk sarapan pagi. Ia berniat mengulangi pertanyaannya setelah makan pagi ini.

Arthur tidak nampak terbebani sepanjang pagi itu hingga Alfred mengajaknya berbicara di dalam hutan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," kata Arthur sebelum Alfred memulai.

"Apa yang belum kaumengerti?" tanya Alfred dengan sabar.

"Mereka tahu bisa terbunuh dalam perang, mengapa mereka mau maju ke medan perang?"

"Karena cinta mereka," jawab Alfred, "Karena cinta dan kesetiaan mereka pada pimpinan mereka. Sama seperti kita yang siap mengorbankan segalanya untuk tanah air kita. Kita melakukannya karena apa? Kita melakukannya karena kita mencintai tanah air kita."

Arthur merenungkan kata-kata itu sebelum berkata, "Sekarang aku mengerti."

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?'

"Aku tetap menolaknya," kata Arthur tegas.

"APA? Kengapa?" tanya Alfred heran, "Apa kau masih membenciku?"

"Tidak. Sekarang aku dapat mengerti tindakanmu," kata Arthur, "Tapi aku tetap menolak menikah denganmu. Alasanku adalah aku baru mengenalmu."

"Itu bukan masalah," kata Alfred, "Setelah kita menikah, kita bisa berteman sampai kita saling mengenal."

"Maafkan aku," kata Arthur, "Aku tidak bisa menikah tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?" Alfred terlihat tidak sabar lagi, "Baik, aku akan memberitahumu. Aku menikahimu agar aku mendapat dukungan lebih dari rakyat."

"Dukungan?"

"Untuk melawan Raja Spades, aku membutuhkan setiap dukungan yang bisa kudapatkan. Dengan menikahi pelayan kesayangan putri mahkota, aku yakin akan semakin banyak orang yang memihakku."

"Apakah kau tidak dapat memikirkan jalan lain selain perang?"

"Apakah ada jalan lain untuk menggulingkan Raja Spades?"

"Kau bisa menikahi Putri Natalia. Kalau ia naik tahta, kau dengan sendirinya akan menjadi raja."

"Kaupikir itu bisa?" ejek Alfred, "Apa tidak pernah terpikir olehmu seorang putri mahkota tidak dapat menentukan sendiri calon suaminya?"

Arthur diam termenung.

"Hanya dengan perang saja Raja bisa kugulingkan. Dan, aku bisa memperoleh lebih banyak dukungan dengan menikahimu."

Arthur tetap diam.

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir pernikahan ini akan menyelamatkan rakyat dari sengsara? Dengan dukungan yang besar, aku pasti bisa menggulingkan Raja Spades," kata Alfred penuh semangat. "Kau dan aku memiliki cita-cita yang sama yaitu membuat rakyat sejahtera. Aku tidak salah bukan?"

Arthur diam. Matanya memandang jauh.

Alfred memberi pemuda itu kesempatan untuk berpikir. Entah kenapa Alfred tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan jika ia _memang _mencintai pemuda itu dan itulah alasannya ingin menikahi pemuda itu. Tapi, alasan yang ia katakanpun memang tak sepenuhnya mengada-ada.

Arthur tampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya dengan tegas ia berkata, "Kalau begitu―aku bersedia."

"Bagus," kata Alfred puas. "Sekarang juga kita menikah."

"Apa!?" tanya Arthur terkejut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya," kata Alfred. Alfred menarik Arthur menemui Eliz.

Sepertinya Eliz sudah tahu apa tugasnya. Begitu melihat Alfred membawa Arthur, ia segera menyambut pemuda itu. Eliz mengeluarkan pakaian putih yang serupa dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat kemari―tetapi tampak lebih bagus dan mewah― dan segala acessorisnya dari sebuah peti dan menyuruh Arthur mengenakannya. Sementara Arthur mengganti pakaiannya, Eliz menyiapkan tudung hiasan kepalanya.

Arthur heran bagaimana Alfred bisa menyiapkan semuanya secepat ini. Tapi ternyata Arthur tidak perlu bertanya. Eliz telah menceritakan semuanya sambil mendandani Arthur.

"Alfred datang beberapa hari lalu dan menyuruhku menyiapkan semuanya―ia berkata kau _pasti_ setuju."

Ah ya. Tuan pemaksa itu pasti melakukan segala cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Termasuk untuk Arthur agar mau menikah dengannya.

Orang tua Alfred ternyata juga pemberontak. Merekalah yang mula-mula mendirikan benteng ini.

Selama bertahun-tahun mereka mengobarkan semangat rakyat untuk melawan pemerintah Raja Spades yang kejam. Sayang Raja Spades berhasil menangkap mereka. Ia menjatuhkan hukuman mati pada mereka.

Saat itu Alfred baru dua belas tahun. Dan, sejak itu pula ia memulai pemberontakan terhadap Raja Spades. Ia menyempurnakan benteng yang dibangun orang tuanya. Untuk menghidupi rakyat yang tinggal di sini, ia sering menyerbu pasukan kerajaan yang bertugas menarik pajak.

Tindakannya membuat rakyat mencintai dan menghormatinya. Tapi juga membuat Raja Spades murka. Raja memerintahkan prajuritnya menangkap Alfred. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berhasil. Mata-mata Alfred banyak. Banyak yang mau memberitahunya bila ada yang Raja rencanakan untuk menangkapnya.

Selama bertahun-tahun Alfred menjadi buronan Raja tanpa pernah sekali pun tertangkap. Alfred terus menyempurnakan strateginya agar Raja kewalahan. Semua orang membenci Raja Spades. Raja tega memeras rakyatnya dengan bermacam-macam pajak yang tinggi hanya untuk memperkaya dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tega membunuh siapa saja yang berani mengatakan 'tidak' padanya.

Semua orang berharap Raja Spades segera mati dan Alfred naik tahta. Mereka tidak mengharapkan orang lain selain Alfred.

Eliz memberinya serangkaian bunga hutan yang indah. Melengkapi penampilannya.

"Kau terlihat mempesona, Arthur."

Arthur tidak menanggapi. Ia membiarkan Eliz membimbingnya ke ruang tengah tempat Alfred telah menantinya. Alfred tampak sangat tampan dalam jas hitamnya yang halus.

"Kau _cantik_, Artie," bisik Alfred lembut ketika menggandeng Arthur menghadap Pastor.

_Artie…_

Arthurtidak tahu bagaimana Alfred bisa menyiapkan segalanya secepat jalannya upacara pernikahan. Arthur juga tidak mengerti mengapa Alfred seperti menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka. Kalau ia memang membutuhkan tambahan dukungan, ia pasti akan mengundang orang banyak dalam upacara ini. Tapi yang ada di sini hanyalah mereka, Eliz, Gilbert―yang tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila, dan sang pastor.

"_Prince_!"

Upacara terhenti karena panggilan yang penuh kecemasan itu.

Gilbert segera bertindak dengan membuka pintu. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan orang itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Alfred.

"Maafkan saya, Bapa, tampaknya kita terpaksa menghentikan upacara ini untuk sejenak."

"Silakan," jawab Pastor itu.

Alfred segera menemui orang di luar itu.

Arthur menatap Gilbert dengan penuh ingin tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," kata Gilbert.

Sesaat kemudian Alfred masuk kembali. Ia tampak sangat cemas.

Arthur ingin tahu masalah apa yang membuat Alfred menunda hal yang paling didesakkan padanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, ada urusan yang harus segera kutangani," kata Alfred pada Arthur.

"Maafkan kami, Bapa, tampaknya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan upacara ini. Ada masalah mendesak yang harus saya lakukan."

"Silakan," kata Pastor.

Gilbert segera mengikuti Alfred.

Arthurmemandang Pastor lalu pada Alfred yang menghilang di balik pintu. Terakhir pada Eliz.

"Sepertinya ada masalah penting yang sangat mendesak," kata Eliz.

"Entahlah," kata Arthur.

Arthur segera kembali ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Ketika berada di luar, Arthur melihat Alfred berbicara dengan serius dengan beberapa orang. Dari kejauhan tampak Alfred sangat cemas. Arthur tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia hanya berharap semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Kita diserang." Arthur terkejut mendengar pernyataan penuh kekhawatiran itu dari Alfred. Orang yang sama yang membisikan panggilan sayang dengan lembut di telinganya beberapa saat lalu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Pasukan kerajaan mengepung kita. " ujar Alfred kesal.

"APA!?" pekik Arthur kaget.

"Mereka bergerak menyerbu ke tempat ini," Alfred mengulangi beritanya.

"Kurang ajar," desis Arthur murka.

"Mau ke mana kau?" Alfred menahan Arthur.

Arthur menepiskan tangan Alfred dan berlari ke kuda yang dilihatnya. Arthur segera melompat ke atas kuda dan memacunya secepat mungkin. Arthur membelokkan kudanya saat beberapa orang mencoba menahan lajunya dan kemudia di memacu kudanya kuat-kuat menerobos hutan.

Alfred meninggalkan bawahan-bawahannya dan segera melompat ke atas kuda.

"_Prince_!" seru mereka.

"Teruskan penyerbuan tanpa aku!" perintah Alfred. Alfred memacu kudanya secepat mungkin. Ia melihat Arthur di depannya. Pemuda itu dengan lincah mengarahkan kudanya melewati ranting-ranting pohon. Tangannya yang satu sibuk melindungi wajahnya dari debu dan tangannya yang lain memacu kudanya cepat-cepat. "Kepala batu!" teriak Alfred.

Arthur terus memacu kudanya.

Alfred berusaha memperpendek jarak mereka tapi tiap kali ia berhasil, jarak mereka kembali menjauh. Alfred geram melihat ketangkasan Arthur dalam mengendalikan kudanya. Pemuda itu seperti tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar jarak mereka tetap jauh.

"Berhenti!" Angin membawa pergi teriakan Alfred.

Samar-samar Arthur dapat mendengar langkah kuda di belakangnya. Ia juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan Alfred, tapi ia tidak mau berhenti. Arthur terus mempercepat kudanya sambil berdoa ia tidak terlambat.

Hampir dua bulan Arthur berada di tempat ini. Waktu itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya untuk mengenali kawasan hutan ini. Ia tahu jalan terpendek untuk memutus laju kedua kubu itu sebelum mereka bertemu.

Arthur tidak mau ada perang. Ia membenci segala yang berbau perang.

Cepatnya laju kuda Arthur membuat rambut pirangnya semakin berantakan, Arthur tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin segera tiba.

"Berhenti, kepala batu!"

Arthur semakin mempercepat kudanya. Saat ini tidak ada lagi yang dipedulikannya selain mencegah pecahnya perang antara kedua musuh ini.

Dari kejauhan Arthur melihat kedua pasukan itu bergerak mendekat dengan cepat dari jarak sekitar limaratus meter.

Dalam hati Arthur terus berdoa ia bisa tiba sebelum terlambat.

Setelah melewati rimbunan pohon, Arthur segera membelokkan kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan.

"Mundur!" teriak Arthur sambil memberi tanda dengan tangannya.

Tiga puluh meter di belakang Arthur, Alfred mendengar pemuda itu terus meneriakkan kata "Mundur" sambil memberi tanda dengan lambaian tangannya.

Arthurkesal melihat pasukan itu tidak juga berhenti bergerak. "AKU PERINTAHKAN TARIK PASUKAN!" Arthur berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Alfred memperlambat laju kudanya melihat pasukan kerajaan tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Tetapi, Arthur terus memacu kudanya ke arah pasukan kerajaan.

Dengan gerak tangannya, Alfred memerintahkan pasukannya berhenti. Dari tempatnya, Alfred melihat Arthur terus memacu kuda menerobos puluhan ribu pasukan kerajaan itu. Pasukan yang terdepan segera berbelok mengikuti Arthur. Tak seorang pun di antara mereka pernah melihat para pasukan yang bergerak mundur dengan teratur dan indah itu. Cara mundur mereka unik. Mirip segerombol penari yang berbelok secara teratur dari depan hingga yang terakhir.

Dengan bubarnya pasukan kerajaan, Alfred pun memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur.

"Ia pasti mata-mata," komentar itu yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Kiku setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis.

"Itu tidak mungkin,"sergah Alfred, "Jangan lupa, ia adalah pelayan kesayangan calon raja. Pasti mereka datang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Tapi sekarang ia bersama mereka, _Prince,_" potong Ludwig, "Ia pasti akan membocorkan tempat ini pada mereka."

"Sudah aku bilang, _itu tidak mungkin_." Alfred memperingati dengan tajam, "Ia tidak suka perang."

"Dia―"

Gilbert segera menutup mulut Ludwig, sang adik. "Sebaiknya kau diam saja, _West_. Arthur bukan pemuda seperti itu. Ia pasti melakukan semua ini untuk menghindari perang. Pasti!" Gilbert menegaskan.

-o0o-

"Beraninya kalian," geram Arthur murka.

Pemuda itu menatap tajam setiap orang di depannya. Ia seperti akan menelan mereka semua dengan matanya. Semua orang menunduk ketakutan. Tak seorang pun yang berani menatap Arthur apalagi menentangnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian melanggar perintahku!"

Tak seorang pun yang berani membuka mulut.

Arthur menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap tajam satu per satu prajurit di hadapannya. Ia menanti munculnya orang yang mengaku bertanggung jawab atas penyerbuan ini. Tak seorang pun luput dari tatapan murka Arthurdan tak seorang pun yang berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Saya yang memerintahkan mereka, Yang Mulia."

"Francis! Beraninya kau melanggar perintahku!" bentak Arthur. "Aku memerintahkan kalian diam di tempat sampai aku datang!" Arthur menatap sosok sang jendral dengan penuh kemurkaan.

"Ini karena saya mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Anda, Yang Mulia. Anda berada di sana lebih lama dari yang Anda janjikan. Saya khawatir mereka melukai Anda. Karena itu, saya meminta Roderich menyiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang mereka."

Arthur menghela napasnya. Ia memandang semua orang yang berada di sana, semuanya menundukkan kepala mereka. Dan Arthur seketika tersadar dengan kelakuannya barusan. "Maafkan aku―"

"Yang mulia―"

"Maafkan aku," Arthurmengumumkan penyesalannya dengan ketegasan yang lembut, "Seharusnya aku tahu kalian mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak pantas memarahi kalian."

"Anda adalah Raja kami dan kami adalah bawahan Anda. Sudah sepantasnya jika―"

"Lupakan. Aku mengakui kesalahanku dan aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi," kata Arthur, "Karena aku sudah tahu mengapa kalian melanggar perintahku, aku pun ingin kalian tahu mengapa aku marah-marah. Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian juga. Aku tidak ingin seorang pun di antara kalian mati hanya karena aku. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan keluarga kalian bila kalian gugur karena aku. Cukup sekali saja aku mengorbankan nyawa orang."

"Maaf yang mulia―"

"Sudahlah. Kalian bisa bubar sekarang," Arthur menutup pertemuannya, "Karena aku sudah berada di sini, kita bisa kembali ke Ibu kota. Kalau tidak ada halangan, kita kembali sore ini." Arthur tersenyum. "Kalian bisa melakukan yang lain sampai saatnya tiba."

Paraprajurit bersikap tegap dan secara serempak memberi hormat pada Arthur kemudian mereka bubar.

"Anda juga harus beristirahat, Yang Mulia."

"Tidak, Roderich. Banyak yang harus kukerjakan."

"Anda akan membuat kami berada dalam kesulitan jika Anda tak beristirahat, Yang Mulia."

Arthur tertawa. "Aku yakin Yao telah memberi kalian ancaman."

Francis dan Roderich mengawal Arthur ke tenda besar yang ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan tenda itu.

Seorang pemuda muda―anak-anak?―muncul dari dalam tenda untuk menyambut Arthur. "Selamat beristirahat, Yang Mulia," katanya.

Arthur tersenyum dan memasuki tenda. "Terimakasih, Peter." Katanya.

-o0o-

Arthur mendesah panjang.

Semuanya tepat seperti yang diduganya. Seperti dulu, mereka menjemputnya dengan segala sesuatu yang lengkap dan mewah. Kereta kuda emas, pakaian mewah serta pelayan-pelayan. Semua disiapkan khusus untuknya, Yang Mulia Raja Kerajaan Spades.

Siapa yang menyangka pemuda miskin sepertinya tiba-tiba menjadi penerus Raja? Arthurpun tidak pernah menginginkannya apalagi memimpikannya. Hal ini memang mustahil. Pemuda yang hidupnya selalu kekurangan tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi Raja sebuah kerajaan besar. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Arthura dalah nyata. Sekarang Arthur menjadi pemuda kaya. Melebihi kekayaan setiap orang di kerajaan ini.

Keajaiban ini terjadi padanya karena darah biru yang mengalir padanya. Darah biru yang mengalir padanya sangat kental dan bercahaya.

Ibu maupun ayahnya bukan orang biasa. Mereka adalah Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan Spades.

Dan itu menjadikannya―sang pewaris tahta yang sesungguhnya.

Arthur mendesah panjang. Melihat keluar jendela dari kereta kuda yang membawanya. Tiba-tiba teringat pada sosok Alfred. Di dalam sudut hatinya ia merindukan petengkarannya dengan pemuda itu.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Git_, _apa yang aku pikirkan_?

**To be Continued**


End file.
